Simple Yet Complicated Love
by Polka Dot Jewel
Summary: Robin and Starfire have been keeping a secret from everyone for a while now. Starfire wonders why he won't let her tell them. Now, everything starts falling apart as does the team. How will everything be solved? RobStar , BBRae. -COMPLETED
1. A Simple Morning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N: WOO!! My first Teen Titans story!! Yeah, just please review...flames accepted as long as they're not too harsh...Here it goes!**

**Simple Yet Complicated Love  
Chapter One: A Simple Morning**

"Hey Star? Can you go see if Robin's awake yet?" Beast Boy asked, opening the fridge and looking for some soymilk.

"Yeah, it's not like him to sleep 'til eleven-thirty in the morning," Cyborg added, flipping through the channels on the giant-screen TV.

Starfire nodded and flew up two flights of stairs and turned two corners before getting to Robin's room. She knocked on the door for a few seconds before stopping. She didn't hear anything in his room.

"Friend Robin! Have you awaken from your sleep yet?" she asked. She heard some rustling and some footsteps from his room before watching his door open.

Robin looked utterly tired. His mask was slightly tilted on his face and his hair was a complete mess.

"I see you have awoken!" she happily said, clapping her hands together. Her smile was very bright and happy.

Robin slightly smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"Why have you slept in so late?" Starfire asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Cyborg said it was not like you to sleep in this late."

"It isn't," he explained, yawning. "I was up until five this morning and didn't get much sleep after that."

"Why were you up ever so late?" she asked, tilting her head.

"'Couldn't get much sleep," he plainly explained. "My head was in a mess..."

"Your head seems fine to me," she said, confused. "Your head does not look like the inside of a trash can..."

Robin laughed. "What I mean was that there were a lot of thoughts running through my head. Thought after thought came popping into my head..."

"Like the popping of popcorn?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "Sure."

She nodded before gasping. "May I please tell everyone about **us **today?" she asked, her voice begging.

Starfire and Robin had been dating for two months that exact day. Starfire wanted to tell everyone the "joyous" news at that exact moment (when Robin had asked her out), but he objected to it. He wanted to wait until he was ready to tell everyone, because he knew that Cyborg and Beast Boy would react immaturely to such news.

"No, Star. N-not right now." He sighed, scratching his head. He saw the look of sadness and confusion of Starfire's face and his heart began to ache. "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe later this week."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glittering. Her voice sounded happier.

He shrugged. "Possibly. Hey, I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and jumped forward to give Robin a comforting hug. The hug wasn't as bone crushing as it had been if she had hugged anyone else in the team. "Oh, boyfriend Robin, I love you!"

He chucked and returned the hug. "I love you, too, Star."

She let go of him and beamed. "I will be awaiting your arrival in the area of the Main Room. Perhaps Beast Boy will beat Cyborg at their games of video?"

Robin laughed, shaking his head. "I highly doubt it, Star. Not unless Cyborg isn't thinking while playing."

She giggled and walked down the hallway. Upon entering the Main Room area, she found Raven sitting on the couch, reading a book. She noticed that Beast Boy and Cyborg playing one of their car racing games on the GameStation2.

Starfire walked down the stairs and over to the couch, where she sat down next to Raven. "Friend Raven, which book have you decided to read today?" she asked.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Raven answered, not looking up from the book.

Beast Boy snorted. "Puh-lease. Harry Potter is such a LOSER!" he said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Please, who is this Potter of Harry?" Starfire asked, confused by who Beast Boy and Raven were talking about.

"He's this boy with freaky powers," Cyborg explained.

"Oh, so he is like Raven?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy immediately started laughing. Cyborg grinned. Raven looked over at Starfire, a menacing look on her face.

"I do not have freaky powers," Raven explained, her voice slightly getting angry. "But, yes, he is like me. In a sense, anyway. We can both summon powers by chants and we both powerful."

Beast Boy snorted again. "Yeah, right. The dude is freaking weird! Come on, how can a spell that kills anyone leave only a mark shaped like a lightning bolt on his head?"

"Like I said, he's powerful," Raven plainly explained. She then snapped the book shut and placed it on the table in front of her. She then stood up and looked at Starfire. "I'm going to make some tea. You want some?"

Starfire shook her head. "No thank you, Friend Raven. I will instead get some juice of orange from the fridge!"

Together, they walked over to the Kitchen area of the house. Starfire grabbed the jug of orange juice out of the fridge while Raven put water into the kettle and placed it on the heating stovetop.

Starfire poured herself a glass of orange juice. After doing so, she placed the jug back into the fridge. She grabbed her glass and walked back to the couch where she continued watching Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Soon enough, Raven's kettle started to screech. Raven quickly shut off the stove and grabbed the kettle, pouring the hot water into a mug. She put the kettle back onto the stove and grabbed a tea bag, placing it into the steaming mug. She then walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Starfire.

"So, did you wake up spiky head?" Cyborg asked, placing the controller on the ground and turning off the TV.

"DUDE! I want a rematch this INSTANT!" Beast Boy exclaimed, glaring at Cyborg.

"Man, I bet you three times straight. There's no way I'm playing you again. Not right now, anyway," Cyborg said.

"Robin said he would join us in a few minutes," Starfire explained.

Cyborg nodded. "It's taking him long enough. I bet he feel right back asleep..."

"Do you know why he hasn't woken up yet?" Beast Boy asked, throwing the controller on the ground and looking at Starfire.

"He did not fall asleep until the hour of five this morning," Starfire exclaimed.

"DUDE!! That's pretty late!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Why didn't he go to sleep until then?" Raven asked.

"He said his head was "in a mess", and that he could not fall asleep," Starfire plainly explained.

"Man, I hope that kid's not after Slade again," Cyborg muttered.

"We all know Slade's gone. **Robin **knows Slade is gone. He learned that the hard way, remember?" Raven explained.

"He probably was thinking about a special someone..." Beast Boy muttered, grinning at Starfire.

Cyborg laughed. "Hah! You're probably right."

Starfire slightly blushed. She wanted to tell them that her and Robin were dating so badly, but she knew Robin would get upset with her. She then laughed. "What person would he be thinking about?" she asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, walking over to them.

"Man, what took you?" Cyborg asked as Robin sat down next to Starfire.

"Yeah, dude, why'd you go to sleep at five?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow at Robin's actions.

"Oh, well-"

"Whatever, Star already told us," Beast Boy muttered. "Anyway, we have plans today!"

"We better not go to a meat factory again," Raven muttered. "Last time we went, you started yelling at the workers about animal cruelty."

"And then we walked into one room were we saw how they killed the animals, and you started crying. Not a lovely sight," Cyborg added.

"Dude, I've been every animal that they have killed! I can only IMAGINE what they've gone through in their short lives," Beast Boy muttered, a frown appearing on his face.

"Friend Beast Boy, what plans do you wish for us to do today?" Starfire asked, looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's face then light up. "We're going to the movies!!"

"What movie are we seeing?" Cyborg asked.

"The Ring 2!!" Beast Boy loudly exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Um, that doesn't come out for another two months," Raven explained, eyeing Beast Boy.

"Well, there's a special screening today, and we're part of the fifty people that actually get to see it before anyone else," Beast Boy explained, grinning.

"Oh, great, let's watch Beast Boy laugh at the whole movie," Raven muttered.

"Please, Raven, the first one was AWESOME!! I heard the second one is BRILLIANT!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What is this ring of which you speak?" Starfire asked.

"It's about this girl who kills you seven days after watching this freaky video!" Beast Boy explained, trying to put on a scary voice.

"Please, little man. That movie is as lame as your tofu," Cyborg said, rolling his human eye.

"Lay off my tofu!" Beast Boy said, glaring at Cyborg.

"Let's just head to the movies before we're late," Raven said, pulling her cloak over her head and standing up.

"Raven's right. Beast Boy, you have the tickets, right?" Robin asked, also at standing up.

Beast Boy nodded and pulled out five tickets from his pocket. "Absolutely."

"Alright, let's go!" Robin said as they all walked out the door.

**A/N: Alright, this may be kind of lame for a first chapter...please review!!**


	2. Bothersome

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and Babie A, I DO like Harry Potter! I love the books and the movies. Sorry if that dialogue offended you, I just needed some action between other characters. On to the story**

**Chapter Two: Bothersome**

"Dude, that was the GREATEST movie EVER!!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Especially when the girl climbed up that well!" Cyborg chimed in, just as excited.

"And how Rachel tried to fight Samara while she was climbing out of the TV!" Beast Boy continued.

"And how Samara took over Aiden!" Cyborg added.

"I think it was quite funny how Rachel thought the whole 'Ring' process was over," Raven muttered.

"I have to agree with Raven," Robin said. "Overall, it was a good movie."

"It wasn't GOOD, it was-" Beast Boy started.

"It was great, yeah, so we heard," Raven finished as Beast Boy slightly frowned at her.

Starfire remained quiet as the five Titans walked back towards their T-shaped tower. She was frightened by the film, and she knew she was the only one who actually was afraid. She kept a smile on her face, for if she didn't, everyone would know something was up.

But Robin could see right through her. Usually, she was more active in conversations, especially after the watched movies. As he continued talking with the two guys, he would occasionally look at Starfire through the corner of his eye.

"So, Rae, on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate the scary parts of the movie?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin quietly walked over to Starfire while Raven responded the question with "Six". She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, Star, what's up?" he asked, looking straight ahead (so he wouldn't bump into anything).

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him.

"You're awfully quiet," he stated, grinning. "And usually you're very outgoing, and very open with things you have just seen, touched, felt..."

"Oh, that movie was entertaining," Starfire said, nodding.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Mm-hmm. Star, were you scared by the movie?" he asked.

She remained quiet for a moment, looking straight ahead. "It was a bit scary, friend Robin. I got scared...at some moments..."

"So that's why you're not talking?" Robin asked, slightly frowning.

Starfire nodded, now smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Hey, don't be scared," he said, patting her back. "I bet by tomorrow, Beast Boy will be looking around every corner and making sure he's not alone watching TV."

Starfire let out a giggle. Robin sighed happily. She leaned over and hugged Robin, who blushed a crimson color and hugged her back.

"GET A ROOM!!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled in their ears.

Robin and Starfire quickly jumped away from each other, surprised by the sudden outburst. They were now both blushing. Starfire tried to smile, and almost managed to completely smile. Robin, though, had this sort of goofy look on his face, which made Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing.

"Awe, is Robbie-poo embarrassed by Star hugging him?" Cyborg cooed, grabbing Robin's cheeks and squeezing them.

Robin only glared at Cyborg while his cheeks were being toyed with. He knew something like that would happen, even if him and Star weren't dating. "Get off me," he muttered angrily.

Cyborg reluctantly let go of his cheeks, muttering something about "bossy spiky-headed boy idiot".

The Titans remained silent on the way back to their home, with the exception of Beast Boy going on and on about The Ring 2.

"You love the movie," Raven said in her usual monotonous tone. "We get it. We've all seen the movie. We all saw it with you. We know what it's about. We know what you love, since you've told us what you loved about the movie about, oh, ten times already." That shut Beast Boy up.

About five minutes later, they got across the ocean and to the T-Tower, where they walked inside and did their own things. Robin sat down and laid his head back, his eyes shut. Cyborg went off into one of the rooms to work on one of his new inventions. Beast Boy sat on another couch and started flipping through the channels. Raven went up to her room and started to meditate. Starfire went up to her room and laid on her bed, thinking about the previous day.

"Dude, you look so tired," Beast Boy said, finally settling on one channel and looking over at Robin.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night, remember?" Robin asked, tilting his head up and looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded. "Any PARTICULAR reason why you were up so late?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, maybe there was a special someone that you couldn't stop thinking about..." Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Even if I was thinking about someone, Beast Boy, whom would I be thinking about? Who would that special someone be?" Robin asked before tilting his head back and shutting his eyes.

"Starfire," the changeling replied, his voice plain and simple.

"Yeah, whatever," the leader mumbled. He wanted to tell Beast Boy about his relationship with Starfire. She wanted to tell EVERYONE about their relationship, but he wouldn't let her...or either of them, for that matter.

"You're hiding something."

"Leave it alone, Beast Boy. Go back to flipping the channels. Give your hand some exercise or something..."

"Dude, admit it. You like – no, you LOVE Starfire."

"I said leave it alone!" Robin snapped, immediately standing up and walking to his room. He quickly shut the door and plopped onto his bed, his face buried into his pillow. He groaned loudly, hitting the bed. It was bad enough he didn't tell Beast Boy; it was that the green changeling was being persistent about it.

He then turned around and was now lying on his back. He placed an arm over his stomach, and placed the other behind his head. He sighed and shut his eyes, thinking. Millions of thoughts, all good and bad, ran through his head.

* * *

Starfire looked through a box of hers. Ever since she arrived on Earth, she kept a box of things she thought were the best things of the planet. Most of the objects in the box were indeed photos, but there were a few toys, "lucky" charms, and such other things. She grabbed one of her many photo albums and started flipping through it.

The album she was looking through had more recent pictures of the Titans. The first few pages were extremely up-close pictures of the Titans. There was a picture of Beast Boy's nose, a picture of one of Raven's eyes, a picture of Robin's hair, and a picture of Cyborg's legs. Indeed, Starfire could not take pictures. She merely giggled at the pictures and continued flipping through the pages.

She then came across a page of pictures of just her and Robin. She sighed. Her sigh was filled sadness, despair, and dreamily. She had always (and still does) found the Boy Wonder quite handsome for someone so scrawny and stubborn. She noticed two of the pictures of themselves at the Tower, and the other two were of them on their first (and so far only) date.

She then quietly shut the book and put it back in the box. She then shut the box and put it back on the top of one of her shelves.

She then walked out of her room and up to the roof, where she found that it was empty. She smiled to herself. Normally, she would enjoy the company, but today, she just wanted to be alone. She sat down on the edge of the roof and looked towards the many buildings in Jump City.

"Oh, friend Robin, why must you keep "us" a secret?" Starfire wondered. He had already told her numerous times, but she often wondered if he was hiding something from her. "Am I not good enough?" she asked herself.

She quickly shook her head. "I am. I – we both are good enough for each other. Maybe if I just tell one person...no, he will get mad..." She sighed in frustration. She then heard the sound of a door opening.

"Oh, I guess I'll just go to my room..."

Starfire quickly turned around and saw Raven getting ready to go back down to her room. She quickly flew over to her friend and stood in front of her.

"Friend Raven!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Can I ask you something?"

Raven, who had her hood over her head, just stared at her for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay, well...say you had some troubles with a "guy friend" of yours. You see, I want to tell everyone about something secret of mine, but I cannot. This other person forbids me to do so. What should I do?" Starfire asked.

"Do what you think is right," Raven said. "If you feel like you must tell everyone, discuss your needs to do so with this "other person". Or, you can skip telling this "other person" and just tell everyone. Or, you can keep it a secret."

"Oh, thank you Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, throwing her arms around Raven and tightly hugging her.

"Star...need...air..." Raven choked.

Starfire quickly let go of Raven and let her regain her posture. "I am sorry, Raven."

Raven shook her head. "Whatever. I'll be on the roof meditating." She then quickly walked off.

Starfire walked downstairs into the Main Room and found Beast Boy watching TV. "Friend Beast Boy, what are you watching?" she asked, sitting down on an opposite couch.

"Oh, just a movie about this girl who lives in Australia. She's overweight, dropped out of school, now lives with her handicapped friend, wants to get married, does get married, then finds her Mom killed herself..." Beast Boy explained.

"What an "interesting" movie. May I accompany you in watching it?" Starfire asked, now also watching the movie.

"Sure."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know this one might have seemed weird, but the next one will be better! Also, can anyone guess the movie they're watching?**


	3. Sorrow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N: I need to tell everyone THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**Jadedea - I'm glad you liked the story! Yes, Robin will not tell the others because he is afraid they will laugh at him. **

**Babie A - Thanks for liking the story! I know **

**robin and star fan - Thank you for saying this story was not lame!! And I am glad you like this story.**

**Xiao07 - Thanks for liking the story!**

**Cherry6124 - I'm glad you find the story cute!**

**VeelaChic - Do not worry!! There will besome BBRae fluff soon!!**

**Chapter Three: Sorrow**

"Robin..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Starfire sighed. It had now been three months since their relationship started, and Robin was being as stubborn as ever. She leaned back in one of the chairs that were in his room.

"But, it will be like "getting a weight off our chests", like people say," Starfire explained, now getting up and looking him in the eye.

"I don't have a weight on my chest," Robin lied. His voice was plain and simple, not a hint of despair in his voice. He knew he was lying, but he didn't want to say, "Oh, yes, let's do this!! I have the heaviest weight on my chest!!" It wasn't that simple.

"Robin, everyone else is already suspecting something. I mean, just last week, we went out on one simple walk and came back to everyone at the window looking for us," Starfire calmly explained, watching him pace around his room.

"Yeah, they've been suspecting that we've had something for each other since, like, the team started," Robin stated.

"But, it is partially true, right?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah...Alright, Star, how many times have I promised you we'd tell them?"

"One to two times a day for the past three months," Starfire said. "Why?"

"Just asking."

Starfire sighed and walked towards the door. "I will be in the Main Room if you need me," she muttered.

"Alright."

She opened the door and slowly flew downstairs. This happened everyday. No, they didn't argue, but they mildly discussed the situation at hand. Well, sometimes he'd yell at her, but he would end up apologizing and would find something to do.

She noticed that no one was in the Main Room or the kitchen. She heavily sighed. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

'_Dearest Friends!_

_I have gone out for a little while. I shall be back shortly._

_-Starfire'_

She left the note on the counter and flew out of the T-Tower. She stood at the edge of the ocean and looked around. It was around three in the afternoon, and most of the people of Jump City were either at work or at home. She then thought of someplace she hasn't been in a long time.

She flew towards the Piers. She then stood in front of a bunch of buildings, trying to find her way towards her destination. She then flew into one of the buildings and searched underground until she found a cave.

She walked forward. The cave was dark; yet light enough to where a person could easily walk around. She walked about ten yards forward when she saw someone. "Hello?" she called out, hoping the person wasn't dead.

The person turned around. Starfire immediately spotted the person as Beast Boy! She walked closer to Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, now sitting down on the ground and hugging him.

"Star...need...air..." Beast Boy gasped.

She then let go of him. "I am sorry. Why are you here?"

"Here at Terra's statue in Slade's empty lair?" Beast Boy asked, his face crestfallen.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'm feeling a bit...sad," he admitted, his voice sheepish.

"Why are you feeling sad?" she asked, now slightly frowning.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I...have these feelings...I don't know if they're good or bad...and I can't stop thinking about them..."

"What kind of feelings?" she asked. "Monster-like feelings, or more of the emotional type?"

"Emotional," he said. He remained silent for a moment before saying, "Anger, happiness, love, confusion, regret..."

"Do you wish to speak about it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not particularly."

She nodded. They both stared at the statue of the now stoned Terra, a former member of the Titans, a former friend. She betrayed the Titans in the worst possible way – joining forces with Slade. Of course, she ended up beating Slade and creating a volcano that destroyed both her and Slade.

"So, why are you here?" Beast Boy asked, his voice quiet.

"Oh, I am also having some emotional problems," Starfire explained. "I am feeling sad, confused, happy, and some anger..."

"Why are you angry?"

She sighed. "Friend, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course."

"All right. Well, as you may have figured out, Robin and I have been dating for the past three months. Three months to be exact, actually. Well, as you probably just figured out, we have not told you. I have wanted to tell everyone the moment he asked me, but he said no," she explained, her voice happy then turned sad.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused.

"Because he thinks you and Cyborg will act incredibly immature about it," she explained. "He thinks you two will torture him about it."

Beast Boy sighed, shaking his head. "Of course he would say that," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, friend?" Starfire asked.

He shook his head. "It wasn't important." He looked at Starfire. "Is that all?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. I...I think...I think he does not love me as much anymore. I mean... I know I love him with all of my heart, or most of it, anyway."

"Of course he still loves you," Beast Boy told her. "He's just hard to figure out sometimes."

She nodded. "You are indeed right, friend Beast Boy. He is often hard to read. He is often hard to speak to...it is hard to get things out of him without getting into an argument with him."

"Now isn't that that truth," he muttered, his lips forming a small smile.

She slightly smiled. She then leaned forward and hugged Beast Boy. "Thank you, friend. I am glad we talked."

He hugged her back. "It's good to get things off our chests sometimes."

"Huh?" she asked, now looking down at her chest.

He quietly laughed. "It's an expression, Star. It means it's good to talk about things and relieve ourselves from the stress we have."

She nodded, now smiling. "Are you sure you do not want to further discuss your "problem"?" she asked.

He smiled, and looked up at Terra's statue, as if he was looking for moral support from the piece of stone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course," Starfire simply said, looking at him.

He was now looking at the ground. "Promise not to tell a living soul?"

"I promise."

"I...think...I think I...like..." He then muttered the next word.

Starfire could not hear him. "Friend, what did you just say? Who do you like?"

"...Raven..."

Starfire gasped. "Really?" she asked, happy and shocked at the same time.

"Mm-hmm."

"This is such joyous news!" she squealed, now grabbing Beast Boy and hugging him, but not as tight as before.

He laughed. "Not exactly."

"Why not?"

Beast Boy sighed. "She...has trouble expressing emotions, remember?"

"Well, she does the whole "mysterious and dark Goth girl" thing well," Starfire pointed out.

The changeling nodded, a look of despair and sadness on his face. "Um, Star, do you think...um, well, you talk to her a lot, right?"

"I do," she said, uncertain of why he asked such a question.

"Well, do you think...that...she...likes me?" he asked, his voice now incredibly quiet. He was staring at her with such a look saying "just tell me so I can now know and get my life over or started with".

She remained quiet for a moment, thinking about the question he had just asked her. After a moment of thinking, she replied, "I do not know, friend. She does not "open up to me", as some people would say." She saw the look on Beast Boy's face and said, "I am sorry."

He sighed. "Don't be. It's not your fault..."

"Maybe she does like you," Starfire suggested, shrugging. "Maybe you just need to open up to her. And then she will open up to you, and things will not blow up as much anymore!"

He laughed at her suggestion. "Maybe. I don't know if I should do it now..."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not sure how'd she respond to it."

She nodded understandingly. "That is true."

They sat there for about five minutes, silent. Beast Boy was thinking about Raven, as Starfire was thinking about Robin.

"So, want to head back to the tower?" Beast Boy asked, now standing up and looking down at her.

"Sure."

And with one final glance at Terra's statue, they headed out of the cave and back towards the tower.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, I'd like to say my thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first two chapters...yup..**


	4. Candies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter Four: Candies**

Starfire giggled as she entered the tower. She had just gotten done shopping at the mall and wanted to show the other Titan's what she had bought. She placed her bags down and stood at the edge of the staircase.

"EVERYONE! COME DOWN HERE AND LOOK WHAT I HAVE BOUGHT!" she yelled, her voice loud and full of excitement.

Beast Boy was down first. He never really was too interested in what Star had bought, but it was funny seeing how she described it and how amazed she was with her findings.

Robin was down next. Being Star's boyfriend, he had to be interested in what she bought, no matter how silly or stupid or dumb it was.

Cyborg was down after that. He, like Beast Boy, was amused at how Star just loved everything she found.

Raven was down last. She really did not care what Star had bought. She never did, and unless something changes, she probably never will.

"So, Star, show us what you've bought today," Robin insisted, smiling at her.

Starfire nodded, smiling. "Well, while I was at the mall of shopping, after getting a drink for myself, I decided to buy everyone, including myself, something."

"Awe, shucks, you shouldn't have," Cyborg muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, but friend, I wanted to," Starfire admitted, going through the bags. She first got out a fairly medium-sized box and walked over to Cyborg. "Since you like to build and invent things, I have decided to buy you a model train."

"Tracks included?" Cyborg asked, taking the box with much anticipation.

"A three-hundred-sixty degree circle track," Starfire told him, smiling.

"WOO-WEE!" Cyborg exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. He then slightly bent down and hugged Starfire, who hugged him back. "Thanks, Star."

"It was no trouble!" Star insisted, now pulling out another box out of the bags. She walked over to Beast Boy and handed him a box.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, slightly fearful.

"A tofu pot," Starfire told him. "I did not think you had one, so I bought you one..."

"Now I can cook my tofu to perfection!" Beast Boy said, hugging Starfire. "Dude, thanks!"

"It was nothing!" she insisted, now grabbing a bag and walking over to Robin. "Here you go."

"He gets a bag!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed, shocked.

"The box is slightly big, and..." Starfire thought about it for a moment. "I thought Robin might like the bag."

"It's quite festive," Robin admitted, admiring his plain white bag.

"Mm-hmm, sure it is," Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Please open your present Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, my, what a present this is!" Robin said, laughing half-heartedly. Starfire had gotten him a bunch of capes in an assortment of colors. "Thanks, Star!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to hold back their laughs. It was successful for about ten seconds before they burst into laughing.

"Do you not like my present?" Starfire asked, frowning.

Robin quickly shook his head and hugged Starfire. "It's great, Star."

Starfire squealed and hugged him back. "Oh, I am glad you like it!" She quickly let go of him and got out the last small bag and walked over to Raven. "Here you go, friend."

"What is it?" Raven asked, looking at her black bag.

"Oh, just look inside!" Starfire said, keeping in her excitement.

Raven slowly opened the bag. Inside the bag was a book about this sorceress who felt oh-so lonely and out of place where she lived until she met this person who made her life complete. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"So you like it?" Starfire asked, creeping closer to Raven.

"It's great," Raven admitted, looking at Starfire and barely smiling. "I like it."

"OH THIS IS GREAT!" Starfire exclaimed, now hugging Raven in such a way she was now choking her.

"Whoa, Star, need air, NOW," Raven choked.

Starfire reluctantly let go. "Alright! Would you all like to see what I have purchased for myself?"

"Sure," the all said in unison.

She quickly nodded and rummaged through the last bag and grabbed a box. "This, my friends, is a box filled with the delicious Earthly candy called Pocky!"

"What's pocky?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Pocky is this graham cracker-like candy with a flavored coating on most of it!" Star explained, grinning like a fool and holding the box up. "Would you all like some?"

"No thanks," Raven mumbled, sipping some tea.

"Sure," the three boys replied, grabbing one piece from the chocolate Pocky box. They ate it and nodded in agreement. "That's good."

"Would you like some more?"

They all then stood there for about five minutes, trying the different flavors of Pocky and eating them.

"Oh, come on, Rae, you know you want some," Beast Boy said, holding up a box of dark chocolate-covered Pocky in front of her face.

That only resulted in Raven glaring at him. "No."

About five minutes later, they were all now in the Main Room, sitting on the couch. Cyborg was clearly beating Beast Boy at "Death Racers 2" on the GameStation2. Raven watched them, a clear look of extreme boredom on her face. Robin and Starfire _slightly _cuddled with each other.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, you can beat Cyborg!" Starfire encouraged, now standing up and watching the screen intensely.

"No, he can't," Raven muttered, watching Beast Boy fiddle with the controller helplessly.

Raven was right – Beast Boy couldn't beat Cyborg. It was about two minutes after that mini-conversation when Beast Boy BARELY lost to Cyborg, the "top Dawg" and "master champion" of the game.

"I am positive you will win next time!" Star said, nodding.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Whatever. It's just a game, anyway..."

"AND I BEAT YA!" Cyborg exclaimed, punching his arms up in the air.

"Hey, Star, can I talk to you?" Robin suddenly asked, getting up and looking into Starfire's green eyes.

Starfire nodded. "Why of course!"

Together they walked upstairs. Once walking into a small hallway, Robin looked around to make sure no one was looking. He then bent forward and kissed Starfire.

She giggled at his actions. "Robin, why did you just kiss me?"

"You didn't want me to?" Robin asked, his voice slightly mischievous.

She giggled some more. "No, of course I did. It was just so sudden, that is all."

He nodded. "Well, I think it's time, Star."

She remained quiet, a puzzled look on her face. "Time? For dinner?" She gasped. "For my betrothal!"

His face became slightly pale as he quickly shook his head. "N-no." He slightly laughed. "No. I think it's time..." He sighed, smiling. "We need to tell everyone."

She gasped, her gasp always sounding like she was shrieking at the time. "Really!" she asked, clapping her hands together, her whole body in pure excitement.

He nodded, grinning. "Absolutely."

She squealed. "This is joyous!" she exclaimed, now hugging Robin.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

She nodded, eagerly. They walked downstairs, both grinning. As they entered the lounge area of the Main Room, they noticed they had walked in unnoticed. Raven was busy making tea, Beast Boy was curled up as a cat on the ground, and Cyborg was checking himself for...whatever he was checking for.

"Um, everyone, Star and I have something to tell you all," Robin said, slightly nervous. _I can do this, _he thought to himself, taking in a deep breath of air. _Right? Of course...yep...now only if everyone would hurry themselves over here..._

"So, what's going on?" Cyborg asked, pretending to be completely clueless. _Man, he better admit his feelings for Star, or at least something like that._

Raven and Beast Boy walked over to them. Beast Boy was grinning. He knew that Robin was about to tell them about him and Star dating. Well, Star gave it away by grinning like a maniac.

"Well, Star and I..." Robin started, but stopped. He hadn't really prepared for this. Well, he spent a lot of time thinking about this day, but never really thoroughly planned it out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Those damn sirens! _Robin thought to himself, angry. He checked on his "handy-dandy pocket" communicator. He almost gasped at who the enemy was.

"Who is it?" Cyborg immediately asked.

"Mumbo."

**A/N: Alright, I wanted this to be longer... Yeah, the next chapter will hopefully be up SOON (I need to write a chapter for another one of my stories, which I haven't updated since December), and hopefully, it'll be longer. **

**Also, "How Long Is Forever" comes on tomorrow at 7 PM CST! Great episode, yes it is. Also, the premier of "Birthmark" also comes on tomorrow at 8 PM CST, so everyone should watch it! It looks great. Also, if you haven't seen "Bunny Raven...or...How to Make A Titananimal Disappear", you should find out what it's about, 'coz the next chapter will contain bits and pieces from that episode. **


	5. Mumbo Jumbo

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

**Chapter Five: Mumbo Jumbo**

"Titans, GO!" Robin exclaimed.

The five Titans headed out of the tower. Raven flew by herself across the space of water that separated the island and Jump City. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg across. Starfire put her arms under Robin's armpits and carried him across. The way to the villain was mostly quick and quiet, with no one usually talking.

They finally got to downtown Jump City where they found Mumbo the Magician in front of the Pizza parlor.

"Well, hello Teen Titans!" Mumbo exclaimed, grinning.

"Dude, how'd you get out of jail?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.

"Got out on good behavior. Plus, those guards absolutely LOVED my tricks!" Mumbo explained, nodding.

"So, I guess you got a new hat, seeing that I took the old one?" Raven asked, remembering how she took his hat right before the police took him to jail.

"Yes, and this time, I've got some new tricks up my sleeve," Mumbo said, putting his hands together. He took them apart and revealed an assortment of different colored mini-balls.

"Oh, how pretty!" Starfire exclaimed. She then covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "Woops."

"Well, these are just for show and tell!" Mumbo said, nodding. "Oh, Titans, I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here? And why did the police send us information about you wandering around the streets?" Robin asked.

"Well, okay, I lied, I do have a little something up my sleeve that might make you all go crazy," Mumbo admitted, his face innocent looking.

"What? It's not like you're going to put the whole town into your freaky little hat," Cyborg said, shrugging.

"No, that's pointless. You all escaped last time. I have a bigger trick for the whole town this time," Mumbo said. "And this time, no one can escape."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"Well, I've been wandering around for about...two weeks now. I've been to a few different countries and all around this country. Then, just last week, I wandered to this one place...well, actually, it was another planet," Mumbo explained. "I don't quite remember the name..."

"Azarath?" Raven asked.

"No," Mumbo said.

"Tameran?" Starfire asked.

"No, yet again," Mumbo said. "It was this planet with incredibly magical powers...and the leader and I made an agreement. I'd supply him with some of my apparently powerful magic, and he'd give me something so incredible in return."

"What this "leader" give to you?" Starfire asked.

"A time traveler," Mumbo said. "With the touch of a button, and, of course, the touch of my hand, I can send anyone anywhere in time."

"Even before the dinosaurs?" Beast Boy asked.

"Even before the dinosaurs."

They all gasped. This had once happened before, except last time it was with Warp. They never expected something like that to ever happen again...well...not with Mumbo, anyway...

"Dude, how did you even get to another planet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, man, no offense, but you're not exactly evil, you know," Cyborg said, confused.

Mumbo shrugged, a wacky grin on his face. "Mumbo's got a few new tricks up his sleeves!" Right then, he threw some balls done and smoke appeared everyone. Within seconds, the smoke was gone, and so was Mumbo.

"You really don't believe all that jumbo, do you?" Beast Boy asked. It was hard to tell whether he was asking just one person or to anyone in particular, but it didn't matter.

"Whatever he's hiding, it's probably fake," Raven said, pulling her hood up. "Just like all the other times..."

"What if it's not?" Robin asked. "Maybe it is real...maybe he's not kidding."

"Maybe he's planning to send us in the future or somethin'," Cyborg muttered sarcastically.

"Well, we have to be watching for any sudden disappearances," Robin explained, now heading back towards the tower. The others soon followed him.

Within minutes they got back to the tower. Like before, none of them were very interactive...until they got to the tower. It was about dinnertime when they got back, and as usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over dinner.

"DUDE! We are NOT going to be eating any of that disgusting meat!" Beast Boy cried, shoving his face right in front of Cyborg's.

"Well, 'DUDE', meat will ALWAYS prevail in THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Cyborg exclaimed, shoving a large, cold slab of ham in front of Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy suddenly turned pale, his eyes fearsome and tearful. "I think I'll be sick now," he muttered before running off.

"Told ya," Cyborg muttered, grabbing all the meat he could and throwing it either onto the stove or in the oven. "You little green freak..."

"So, Cy, what's for dinner?" Robin asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing an energy drink.

"Man, it's an all-the-meat-you-can-eat buffet tonight!" Cyborg exclaimed, walking around the stove/oven area to make sure everything was just right.

"You know, you should be a lot nicer about his vegetarianism," Raven muttered, walking into the kitchen and preparing her tea.

"Is that even a word?" Cyborg asked, staring at her with bewilderment.

She glared at him. "Yes."

"So, what's with the sudden action of taking Beast Boy's side?" Robin asked, his smile slightly mischievous.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about the same thing day after day," Raven growled, placing a kettle on the stove.

"She's got a point," Robin told Cyborg.

"Well, the little – BB shouldn't be a vegetarian then!" Cyborg defended.

"I don't blame him for being one," Raven muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked.

"He's been, what, every animal?" Robin asked. "Think about it. How would you feel if you...uh..." He couldn't find the words, as he knew he'd jumble them up if he tried to explain them.

"How would you feel if all the sudden, you were a chicken living on some farm, and you were all of the sudden slaughtered and processed and sent to grocery stores around the country and then eaten up by these fat, disgusting people?" Raven asked.

Cyborg started at them with amazement. "Alright then. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"How about you apologize to him?" Raven asked.

"What if you cooked him some tofu?" Robin asked.

Cyborg sighed in defeat. "Alright then! I will ATTEMPT to cook that nasty stuff, but I swear, if he complains, he ain't getting no apology!"

Robin and Raven nodded. "Fair enough."

About twenty minutes later, Cyborg got done with dinner. He set out five different plates, the silverware, and started placing the food on the table. He made sure not to put anything in the middle because that was where he would set the "specially prepared" tofu out.

"Yo, Titans, get your butts down here for CHOW TIME!" Cyborg exclaimed, watching three of the four other Titans enter the room.

"Uh, where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"YO! BEAST BOY!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What?" Beast Boy called from a distance.

"Get your little butt down here for dinner!" Cyborg called back.

Within seconds, Beast Boy lazily walked down to the kitchen. His face was slightly sad, slightly angered. "What's for dinner?" he muttered, plopping into the seat next to Raven.

"One big 'ol meat buffet!" Cyborg explained, showing him the meat on the table.

"Oh, I had to come down for this?" Beast Boy muttered.

"No, you had to come down for this..." Cyborg turned around and grabbed the plate of tofu. He then turned back around and placed it right in the middle of the table.

"Dude!" Beast Boy immediately exclaimed before laughing. "Did you cook this?"

"Yep," Cyborg said, sitting. "Now can we eat?"

**A/N: Yipee! One more chapter done! LOL...yeah, about Mumbo or whatever...I couldn't really think of any of villains (besides Slade and Brother Blood) who would be "fit for the job"...**

**I HOPE EVERYONE WATCHED SATURDAY'S EPISODE! 'Coz if you missed it, you missed a great episode. Oh, don't worry; it'll be on again at 12 PM EST this Saturday. Please review!**


	6. You Are All I Need

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FIVE.

**robin and star fan** – Thanks for saying this is great! Reviews like this just make my day much brighter!

**Ldy FloR** – Thanks for saying this is good!

**Jadedea** – Starfire was there the whole time. I really didn't think she fit in with much of the conversations very well, but that's just me.

**LASHAY-ISAAC** – Robin and Raven did look prettier...well, Raven did, anyway. Robin's been kind of the same looking to me for, like, ever. I don't agree with Raven/Robin couplings either...but, whatever, LOL.

**Erica Wattson** – You don't consider tofu food? Or hesitate to say so, anyway...? I really don't think of it as a complete meal, but like you said, we all know Beast Boy. You didn't see Birthmark? Don't worry – it'll be on tomorrow at Noon EST and Sunday night at 10 PM EST...I always check ahead of time for episodes, tee-hee-hee.

Chapter Six: You Are All I Need 

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked. It was a week after Mumbo's reappearance, and they all saw that only two people had gone missing since he came back. She walked over to him and looked at his face.

He patted the seat next to him so she could sit down. "Not entirely," he said as she sat down.

"Is it because of Mumbo?" she said. They both were now staring out the window, their faces thoughtful.

Robin nodded. "Yes. I'm worried that something will go wrong..."

"What kind of something?"

"Like, one of us might disappear," he muttered, now looking at her.

"If we are careful and observant, than I am positive that none of us will disappear!" she explained, nodding.

He smiled. "You're probably right."

"But," she started, looking at him. "What would you do if someone disappeared?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would you do if I disappeared?" she asked.

He remained silent for a moment. The question had actually shocked him, as in he didn't expect her to ask that. "Well," he started. "I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably die..."

Starfire gasped. "You would kill yourself!" she exclaimed. "You did not attempt that last time!"

"Well, technically, you were gone for, like, two seconds," he told her, smiling.

She nodded. "I see."

"When I said, "I'd probably die", I meant that I'd be all sad, depressed, lonely, upset..." He smiled. "I'd be like Raven."

Starfire giggled. "That would be really 'weird', as you say."

"Well...I guess." He shrugged. "Now, should we go ahead and tell everyone?"

Starfire looked around. They were currently sitting in the main room, and no one was in there. She glanced over at a clock, which read 11:08 AM. She turned to Robin. "I do not think anyone else is awake at the moment...or they are not currently in here, anyway."

He looked at the clock, and then looked around before nodding. "You're right."

"But, I do think we should tell them today," she told him, smiling. "And then we could all go out and have a celebration!"

"Uh, yeah, maybe," he muttered, shrugging.

Right then, they heard the sliding doors open. They turned around and saw Cyborg walking into the room.

"Hey ya'll," he greeted, walking over to the fridge.

"Good Morning," they greeted simultaneously.

"Ya'll want something to eat?" he asked, keeping the fridge open and looking at them.

They shook their heads. "We can wait until lunch," Robin told him, as Starfire nodded in agreement.

Cyborg nodded and walked off, humming a little tune to himself.

"Robin, may we please go somewhere tonight?" Starfire suddenly asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Just the two of us?"

"Of course we can," Robin assured her, smiling.

Starfire smiled back at him. Her eyes glittered with excitement as her face beamed with excitement. "This is wonderful! I shall get ready now!"

"No, Star!" he said, laughing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him.

"What is it?"

"You've got at least eight more hours to get ready," he told her. "You don't want to spend some time with?"

She giggled at the mischievous look on his face. "Why of course I do! I just want to look extra special for tonight."

"I'm sure you'll look great," he assured her, grinning. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"It is a surprise," she told him, pressing her forehead against his. "I think you will love it. The place that we are going is my absolute favorite spot on Earth."

He nodded and then leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back. The kiss wasn't very demanding; it was sweet and soft.

Right then, the doors opened again. They quickly parted and saw Beast Boy walking in.

"BEAST BOY WE HAVE JOYOUS NEWS FOR YOU!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed, taking Robin's hand and running over to the kitchen where Beast Boy was standing.

"Oh, is it about Raven?" Beast Boy asked, quickly turning around and staring at her.

"I am afraid not," Starfire told him, slightly frowning. Robin just looked between the two of them, confused.

"What is it then?" Beast Boy asked, turning around with a grin on his face.

Starfire exhaled before saying, "Robin and I are currently dating!"

Beast Boy grinned even wider and turned back around, a glass of soymilk in his hand. "Did you ask just today? Or have you two been going out for longer?" he asked Robin.

"Um, well...I, uh..."

"We've been dating for over three months now," Starfire plainly told him.

Beast Boy placed the glass of milk down and walked over to the couple. He first hugged Starfire. "I guess he really loves you, huh?" he whispered in her ear. As they let go, she nodded happily. He then turned to Robin and just started at him. "Hug? Shake? Kiss?"

Robin laughed and hugged Beast Boy (in a manly way). "Thanks, man."

"Dude, it's all in a days work," Beast Boy assured him, giving them the thumbs up. "Plus, everyone knew about it."

Robin looked at him, utterly confused. He looked over at Starfire, who was just slightly confused since she only told Beast Boy.

"We all knew Robin loved you, Star," Beast Boy explained, seeing the looks on the couples face. "But, you, Star...you were good at keeping your love a secret."

"Oh, I just did not know how he felt," Starfire assured him.

"Yeah, now, who's gonna tell Cyborg and Raven?" Beast Boy asked them.

"Tell us what?"

The three Titans looked over at the entrance of the kitchen and found Raven and Cyborg standing in the doorway, looking at them with confused looks on their faces.

"Take a guess," Beast Boy said to them, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You're a carnivore now?" Raven guessed, her voice plain and emotionless.

"Uh, no," Beast Boy told her, a slight glare on his voice. "It's about those two." He pointed to Starfire and Robin.

"Oh, you two are going out or somethin'?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his head and grinning.

Robin just stared at him, his mouth hanging wide open. "I guess when it comes to love, it's not a big secret with me, huh?" he asked, shocked.

"Exactly," Raven told him, walking over to the stove and preparing her tea.

"Now everybody knows!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Everybody already knew," Robin muttered to himself.

"So, y'all gonna go on a date soon?" Cyborg asked, preparing a huge ham for himself.

"Why yes!" Starfire said, nodding. "In fact, our second date is going to be tonight."

"Dude, and how long have you all been going out?" Beast Boy asked. Even thought he knew the answer to that question, he knew Cyborg and Raven didn't.

"Three months," the couple replied. Starfire's voice sounded joyful, while Robin's sounded happy and depressed at the same time.

Cyborg started at the couple with his mouth hanging wide open. "THREE MONTHS!" he exclaimed.

"That's a long time," Raven muttered, taking her cup of tea and sipping it. "So, why didn't you tell us?"

"Robin can tell you all that," Starfire quickly said, turning to Robin and smiling.

Robin sighed and muttered something that no one could hear.

"Come on, Robbie-poo, none of us can hear you!" Beast Boy teased.

Robin sent a death-glare at Beast Boy. "I thought you all would laugh...well, maybe not Raven..."

"Hilarious," Raven told him in a mock tone.

"Man, you take things way to seriously," Cyborg told him. "If anything, I'd think it was about time you announced your ever-lasting love for our alien friend here...and congratulations, man." He patted Robin on the back and started wating his ham.

* * *

_Where's Star? _Robin thought to himself, crossing his arms and looking at the staircase. It was a little after seven, and Starfire still wasn't downstairs.

_**You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you)**_

"Robin? How do I look?"

He looked over and saw Starfire wearing a dark purple tank top, low-rise jeans, and some sneakers. Her hair was fixed into two braids, both hanging loosely down the front side of her.

After a moment of staring, Robin replied with a, "Wow."

_Sweet anticipation  
It's giving me the butterflies  
And my heartbeat's racing  
Cos loving you is beautiful  
When you're so irresistible_

Starfire giggled and walked over to him. "I do not think 'wow' is a describing word."

He smiled as they walked out the door. "You look...honestly, you look great," he told her, looking at her and smiling.

She smiled back at him. "You look nice, also."

Robin was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his sneakers. His mask was still on, and his hair was still spiky.

He slightly chucked, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah...but not as nice as you look."

Her smile broadened, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Thanks." She then leaned over and hugged him.

His face began to turn red, but he hugged her back. "Y-yeah, um...where are we going?" he asked, their bodies slowly parting.

She took her hand in his and led him down a few streets. "Oh, you will see soon enough."

**_So don't stop (don't stop)  
What you're doing baby_  
_So good (so good)  
And it drives me crazy  
One touch (who-ho-hoo)  
I'm in heaven, yeah  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos..._**

"Can I get a hint?" he asked her. "I guess the Titans Tower is out of the question..."

She giggled. "Indeed, the tower is nice, but it is not as great as what you will soon see."

With their hands intertwined, they walked together down the empty and silent street. It was a good five minutes before either of them spoke up.

"It is right up the street!" she happily cried, her grip on his hand tightening as she raced down the street.

Within the minute, they got to their destination. The place has Starfire in complete awe, and had Robin in pure amazement. They were at a park just outside of Jump City. It has a small swing set with only one flat swing on it. There was a small, yet kind of tall slide on the far edge of the park. On the other side, there was a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow," was all Robin could say again. He, too, was in pure awe of the park. He slowly turned to Star, who was looking around, a true smile on her face. "So this is your favorite spot?"

She nodded and turned to him. "Would you like to sit on what you call a 'swing'?" she asked. "I know there is not enough room for the two of us, but..."

"I have an idea," he told her, grabbing ahold of her hand. He then walked over to the swing and sat down. He then patted his lap. "Would you like to sit down?"

She giggled, nodding, and sat down on his lap. She adjusted herself so that she was more comfortable sitting on his lap. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"Never better."

_**You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you**_

After a while of sitting on the swing and making small talk, Starfire then asked him, "Do you wish to explore this park more?"

"Sure," Robin replied as they sat up.

Although they were not hand-in-hand, they walked around the park. Neither of them were talking; the presence of each other's company was good enough for the two of them.

_**Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together**_

They soon ended up under a large oak tree. They were cuddled up against each other, their hands intertwined. Her head rested on his shoulder, as his head was propped against hers.

"So, why is this your favorite place?" he asked her, looking up at the clear, starry sky.

"When I first came to Earth, as you may remember, I only spoke Tameran. Nobody understood me, so I had no friends. Although I was here for a half a day before I got accepted into the Titans, I remember sitting right under this tree, looking off into the horizon," she quietly explained, tears forming in her eyes.

He looked down at her and noticed the tears. "Oh, Star," he whispered, wiping off the tears as they fell. "You don't need to be sad."

"I am not sad," she told him. "I am happy. This is such a lovely place...I am shedding the tears of happiness."

He smiled and nodded and, with her body in the same position, enveloped her in a hug. She then moved in front of him, rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his chest.

_I thought I knew what love was  
I always ended up in tears  
It's just the way my world was  
Until you walked into my life  
It's something that I just can't hide_

"It is beautiful here, yes?" she whispered to him.

He nodded. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you are."

She blushed and snuggled closer to him. "You 'have a way with women' as Cyborg often says."

He chuckled. "I may be the obsession of some girls, but I am only interested in one."

"Only one?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, bent his head slightly down, and kissed her. For a few minutes, they kissed.

"Only one," he repeated as they parted.

_Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos... _

You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yes?"

_Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together_

"Will we be together forever?" she asked him, looking into his mask/eyes.

He nodded, a sincere look on his face. "Forever. I promise."

"And the team...we will all be friends forever?" she asked.

Again, he nodded, the same look on his face. "We will all be friends."

_Cos I need you and you need me  
And we'll always be together_

"What time is it?" Starfire asked about twenty minutes later.

Robin looked at his watch. "Oh, um, it's about 10:30..."

"We've been out that long?" she asked, horrified.

He smiled at her. "Nah. It's about 9:15..."

She sighed in relief and playfully hit him. "You should not startle me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in a mocking tone, still grinning like a fool.

"Robin!" she giggled, rested her head on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you."

"Then what do you call messing around with you?"

"Messing around with you."

_You're my inspiration  
My world just seems a brighter place  
I just wanna tell you  
I've never ever felt this way  
I've never thought I'd see the day_

"Hey, Star, can I give you something real quick?" Robin asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Why of course!"

"Alright, well, I need for you to shut your eyes and try to imagine yourself someplace else for a while," he told her.

She nodded and shut her eyes, humming a quiet tune to herself.

_Real love (real love)  
Has come my way  
And I know (I know)  
That it's here to stay  
And it feels (who-ho-hooo)  
Like never before  
Cos loving you is so beautiful baby cos..._

"You can open them now."

She quickly opened them and looked around. "Um, Robin, I cannot see anything," she admitted sheepishly.

"So you didn't feel or hear anything?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Nope. I was really deep in thought."

He looked at her, amazed. "Oh, okay...um...oh, yeah, take off your right glove."

Although she was slightly suspicious of what he gave her, she shrugged it off and took off her glove. She gasped at the sight – a gorgeous diamond ring.

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is..._

"It's beautiful," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh..." he muttered, rubbing her back.

After a minute of crying, she slowly let go of him and wiped her eyes. "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful."

"It's a promise ring," he told her, a smile on his face.

"What is this ring of promise?" she asked, a confused look on her face. "Is it like the ring of engagement?"

"Sort of." He shrugged. "It's not exactly a ring promising to marry someone...it's like a ring promising to be with your love forever."

She gasped and smiled. She put on her glove, leaned forward, and kissed him. "I love you," she said, quickly parting from him.

"I love you, too." And with that, they leaned in and kissed each other again.

_You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby)  
Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you)  
You have taught me how to love  
An angel sent from high above  
Now I know that all I need is you_

A/N: Wow...longest chapter I've ever written...TWELVE PAGES LONG! Yes, I am terribly sorry this took so long...the flu's been going around all of Tennessee for over a month now and I've gotten sick quite a few times and I had an English project that took up quite some time. Please review! Sorry if the song seemed out of place...yeah...


	7. Fast Forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter Seven: Fast Forward**

"You two are back late."

Starfire and Robin quickly looked around and saw Raven looking at them. She was sitting on one of the couches, a book in her lap. She had one of her eyebrows raised, obviously not interested, yet slightly interested at the same time.

"What?" Robin questioned as him and his girlfriend walked over to the other couch and sat down. "It's only 10:26."

"Only," Cyborg muttered, making him and Beast Boy instantly laughing.

Robin gritted his teeth, ready to yell at the other two boys when Raven asked, "How did your date go?"

"It was quite marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together and nodding.

"Anything "interesting" happen?" Cyborg asked, exaggerating "interesting".

"No," Robin quickly answered. Starfire looked at him, confused. 'Let's make them wait?' he mouthed to her. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Whatever, ya'll are hiding something," Cyborg muttered, turning off the GameStation2 and looking at them.

"And we're going to find out sooner or later," Beast Boy added, nodding.

"Well, we already told you all the thing we WERE hiding," Robin told them. "There's nothing else."

"We had to wait three freakin' months for ya'll to tell us," Cyborg added in a matter-of-factly way.

"I'm off to bed," Raven quickly said, slamming her book shut and walking off.

"'Night," the other four Titans called out to her, watching her walk off.

"Now's your chance, BB," Cyborg quickly said, shoving Beast Boy off the couch.

"What're you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, astounded at what Cyborg just did.

"Go ask her out!" Cyborg hissed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the- how-?" Beast Boy was confused.

"Man, it's the looks you give her! You stare at her all the time, you piss her off more and more each day..." Cyborg said.

"Okay...I missed something here, didn't I?" Robin asked.

"BB likes Rae," Cyborg told him.

Robin looked over at Starfire, who nodded.

Beast Boy then gasped at Starfire. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" he exclaimed, then quickly put his hands over his mouth. His face was redder than a tomato and his eyes were big and worried.

"Thank you, Starfire," Cyborg said.

"For what?" the alien asked, tilting her head to the side.

"For making him admit his love to Rae," Cyborg explained, looking over at Beast Boy, who looked like he was about to die.

Even though she was still confused, Starfire smiled and said, "You are welcome, friend!"

"I can't possibly ever say anything to her," Beast Boy muttered.

"And why is that?" Cyborg asked. "Think she'll reject ya?"

"More like laugh at me and blow up the whole tower," the green changeling muttered, his face crestfallen.

"Aw, come on, BB," Cyborg said, slightly frowning. "Sure, she might not talk to you anymore, or really look at you, or maybe she'll kind of laugh...or she might-"

"DUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, glaring at the half-robot. "I get the point."

"Maybe you should just be straightforward with her," Starfire told him, smiling.

"Yeah, I should just walk up to her and say 'RAVEN, I LOVE YOU!'" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

Right then, the door connecting the hallways to the Main Room slid open. Everyone started in shock as Raven walked in, a blank look on her face.

She walked over to a table and picked up a book. She then slowly turned her head and saw the other four Titans staring at her, their mouths wide open. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"Y-you didn't hear anything about you...did you?" Cyborg asked, fearful for what might happen if she did.

"No." She stared at each of them, a now evil look on her face. "Were you all talking about me?" She then stared dead hard at Beast Boy, which started to freak him out. "Were **you **talking about me?"

"NO!" he exclaimed rather quickly, sweat dripping all over his face. "I mean...why would I talk about you? There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay..." Raven muttered, walking away from the group.

As soon as Raven was out of earshot, Cyborg exclaimed, "MAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She could have easily heard you and do who knows what," Robin calmly explained.

"And she could have **KILLED** us all!" Cyborg said, placing his hands on the green teenagers shoulders and rapidly shaking him.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy snapped, shaking Cyborg's hands off his shoulders. "I know that! I know pretty damn well what the consequences can be if she knows!"

"Beast Boy..." Starfire tried to finish her sentence, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"I'm going to bed." He then walked towards the door, but turned around before he exited the room. "'Night everyone."

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

"PHONE!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin called. Too bad for Starfire, because she "Phone!" one second too late.

"Sorry, Star, you gotta get the phone," Cyborg told her, grinning.

"But what if the person on the other end is doing the 'crank calling' as Beast Boy often does?" the alien girl asked.

"Just answer the phone," Raven muttered. "It actually might be important."

Starfire nodded and got up. She then walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"_Close your eyes._"

"What? Wh-"

"_Just close them._"

Sighing, she shut her eyes. She waited a moment, confused by what the person on the other line made her do.

"_You may open them now._" And with that, the line was cut dead.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and gasped. The Main Room was empty and dark. No one stood or sat in there. Silence completely engulfed the room, which sent shivers down the young girl's back.

She slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting area. "Hello?" she called out, hoping for a response. Nothing. Not even the scatter of a mouse (which there usually were none because Cyborg would have immediately tried to kill them).

She stood in front of the couches and looked around. The skies were slowly darkening outside, creating a swirl of colors such as pink, blue, purple, green, and orange. She continued looking around the room. Maybe it was all some sort of Earthly surprise ritual that she did not know of.

Right then, a door open. She quickly laid her eyes upon the front door, noticing that it was the one to open. "Hello!" she called out, hoping it was one of the Titans.

"Starfire?"

Oh, how the voice sounded familiar, although she could not pick up whose it was. The voice, though, did not sound as if it were a teenager; it sounded more like an adult's.

"Starfire? Is that you?"

"Yes," she said, as the figure, which was shadowed, came out from outside and walked towards her.

"It really is you..." The person then came out of the shadows to reveal a much older looking Robin. His hair was still back, slightly longer, was no longer spiky and full of gel. Instead, it was down and revealed his bangs. **(A/N: Kinda like in Wavelength and Haunted when his hair is wet and down...yeah...) **He no longer wore the mask, revealing his Pacific blue eyes.

"Robin?" she asked, amazed and confused. "Is that really you?"

He slightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah...you sound like it's only been ten minutes since you last saw me."

"You could say that," she softly muttered, frowning. She then looked down.

After a moment of silence, the older Robin asked, "So...it's really you?"

"Yeah." She looked back up at him. "Why do you ask?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Um...well...it's been ten years since we last saw you."

It took a moment for her to realize what he had just said. "Ten...years...What?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "You answered the phone one day and you just disappeared like that."

"I...disappeared?" She gasped. "No, that cannot be right..."

"It's the truth, unfortunately." He sighed, looking around.

"The Titans broke up, did they not?" she asked. This isn't the first time she disappeared into the future. Last time, it was twenty years, and they did break up that time.

"Yep. We broke up five years ago."

"You all didn not break up after my disappearance?"

Robin shook his head. "Nope. It took a long time to realize that you would never come back..." He softly chucked. "At least, none of us thought you would come back. Lots of things..." He sighed. "Lot's of things happened since you disappeared...some things worse than good..."

"Like what?" Starfire quietly asked.

He remained silent for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing." He smiled and took her hand. "It's good to have you back. It really, truly is."

"Why are you at the tower?"

He sighed, grinning. "Well, today's the day you disappeared...ten years ago..."

"So, this is like the tenth anniversary of my disappearance?"

He nodded. "Yep." He then pulled her into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

She buried her head into his chest. She remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You know what?"

"Yes?"

"You should come back to my apartment. I can tell you what's been going on, and maybe we could do some stuff later or something..."

She smiled. "That would be nice."

**A/N: Woo! I got this chapter OVER with. I'm going to do my absolute best to post the next chapter in the coming week. I hope you all liked this; I don't think this chapter was all too great...the next chapter should be better...filled with oh-so many surprises that'll shock you all (including myself).**

**OH YEAH! Do you all wanna RP as Teen Titans characters? If so, join this website. It's an RPG website with a Teen Titans board, and we need more people RP-ing there, 'coz we've only got three people on that board. (By the way, I'm Slade and Raven. I'd be willing to trade Slade, but not Raven.) Here's the link:**

**...Okay, I can't get the link up, so go to my profile and click on my homepage link. PLEASE JOIN! PLZ PLZ PLZ! Thanks!**


	8. The Joys of Shopping

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N: YA'LL JOINED THE RPG BOARD! Woo! Oh, boy am I excited! claps Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and here I go with the chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Frightening Fascination 

"So, this is it," Richard then said. On the way back to his apartment, he told her that he didn't go by Robin (or Nightwing) anymore. He went by his former childhood name, Richard.

Starfire took a look around. Indeed, it wasn't very large. She could tell she was in the living room, because there was a couch and a television and a coffee table in there. There was also the occasional scatter of papers around the floor or table.

"It is nice," she admitted, looking up at him and smiling.

"Oh, stop it," he muttered, grinning and scratching the back of his neck. "You don't have to lie like that."

"Oh, but I am not lying!" she pouted, looking at him with innocent eyes.

He chucked. "Alright. You think it's nice, yeah..."

"Richard? Is that you?"

She thought she could have heard Richard sigh, but pushed that aside as a woman walked into the room. The woman was about in her early twenties, had dark brown hair with perfect blonde streaks in it, had green eyes, and had a slim, curvy body.

"Richard, who is this?" both women questioned at once, looking at him.

Richard sighed, slightly slumping over. Regaining his posture, he replied, "Summer, meet my old friend, Starfire."

"Pleasure," Summer said, slightly smirking.

"Starfire, meet my..." He paused for a moment, before replying. "...fiancée, Summer."

Starfire looked at Richard questioningly. "Richard, what is this 'fiancee' that you speak of?"

Before Richard could say anything, Summer said, "It means we're getting married."

Starfire's heart then shattered into a million pieces. Her first love...getting married to some blonde woman she only knew for ten minutes? She inwardly sighed, knowing Robin must have truly loved her if he had asked her hand in marriage.

"Um, it's getting kind of late," Richard then said. "I think we should all head on to bed now."

Summer then looked at a clock and gasped. "Oh, my God, you're right!" She then walked over to Richard and smiled at him. "'Night, sweetie."

"'Night." And with that, the engaged couple kissed each other.

Starfire pretended not to notice as she quietly turned her body 90 degrees. She pretended to look around as the couple bade each other goodnight. She could hear Richard sigh as Summer's footsteps could be heard walking away.

"Star?"

She the turned to him and smiled. "You two seem..." She paused for a quick second before replying, "Happy."

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever..." He stopped. He wanted to say 'Oh, it's nothing at all', but he knew that he couldn't.

She smiled. "So, where shall I be sleeping?"

"Oh!" He nodded. "Follow me." He then walked down the hallway and turned right into a room. "You can stay here in the guest bedroom."

She slowly stepped into the room and looked around. She could see that there was a small TV (with cable), a desk, a couple of chairs, and a Queen sized bed.

"Thank you so much!" Starfire cried before leaping onto him and hugging him. After a moment of hugging, she quickly let go, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I am most sorry...I guess I should not have done that; you are merely engaged now..."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," Richard softly explained, patting her back. "It's alright to hug me."

Starfire nodded. "I did not know that."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, silent. "Um, well, I guess I should be going now..." Richard said, slowly walking out of the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Starfire suddenly awoke. She looked at her surroundings and became confused. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself, getting up and looking around.

It then hit her; the phone conversation, the empty tower, Richard, the Titan's break-up, Summer...She frowned and sighed. She then walked out of the room and found Summer lying on the couch, watching the TV.

"Good morning!" Starfire said, trying to be happy around Richard's fiancée.

Summer literally jumped off the seat. She gasped, and then saw it was Starfire, causing her to sigh in relief. "Oh, it's only you, uh..."

"Starfire."

"Bingo!" Summer exclaimed, clapping her hands together and sitting back on the couch. She then patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down. Don't be shy."

Starfire reluctantly sat down next to her. "So, how old are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Twenty-three," Summer replied, not minding that Starfire asking that question. "And you're...?"

"Seventeen," Starfire replied.

Summer looked at the alien girl, confused, for a moment before exclaiming, "OH! That's right...hey, didn't you disappear ten years ago or something?"

"Ten years ago yesterday," Starfire muttered, her face crestfallen. "That is what Richard has told me, anyway."

"Oh, that's gotta suck," Summer said, patting the girl's back.

"What has to suck?"

Summer thought about that for a moment. "Um...I mean, wow, if I got five bucks for every time Rich's talked about you, then I'd be one rich hell of a girl."

"That sucks?"

Summer shook her head. "No. I mean...not for you, really. I mean, it's gotta suck knowing that you've been gone ten years and it's been, like, what, a second for you?"

Starfire nodded.

"Yeah. It's been a long ten years for Richard..." The blonde girl sighed. "He's been through a lot. Almost like going through hell and back."

"That is not good, no?" the alien asked.

Summer shook her head. "Nope." She shrugged. "I can't really say much about it...it wouldn't be right. He'll tell you if he wants...which...he might..." She then beamed. "You know what? You need some new clothes."

"You do not like the ones I am wearing right now?" Starfire asked, looking at Summer, hurt.

Summer quickly shook her head. "I think your outfit is AWESOME! I just thought you might wanna wear something more of an Earth style...?"

"Oh, I would love that very much!" Starfire cried, throwing her arms around Summer and crushing her with a hug.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Summer choked out.

Starfire quickly let go of her. "I am sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing," Summer assured her. "It was just unexpected, that's all. Now, let me get you into some clothes real quick and we can head on out!"

"OH, MY GOD, you HAVE TO try this on!"

Summer and Starfire had been shopping for about two hours. They had been to about three or four different stores, trying on different things and buying some clothes. They were now at **Aeropostale** trying on some clothes.

Right then, Summer wanted Starfire to try on this knee-length brown skirt and a white, flowery tank top.

Starfire then nodded and walked into the dressing room, trying on another set of clothes. Within the minute, the alien girl cried, "I am loving this outfit!"

"Great!" Summer said. "Get your other clothes back on and we can see if you like any other clothes."

After twenty more minutes of shopping, they decided to take a small break. Carrying their bags, they walked down to the Food Court and looked around for some food.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Summer asked.

"Ooh, um..." Starfire scanned the food court and found restaurants she had never heard of before. "I believe I do not know any of these restaurants," she admitted sheepishly.

Summer smiled. "Oh, well, that makes two of us, really. I only go to one of the joints here." She then took Starfire's hand and dragged her over to "Golden Dragon".

"What is this dragon of gold?" Starfire questioned, staring at the sign in confusion.

"It's a fast-food joint," Summer explained, grinning.

"Hello, how may I help you?" one of the workers asked in their Chinese accent.

"Hi, can I have two orders of the General Tso's?" Summer asked.

The worker nodded and went off into the back, speaking in Chinese to the cooks in the back.

"What language is he speaking in?" Starfire asked. "Is it used on Earth, or is he from another planet?"

"He's probably from China," Summer said, shrugging. "But, he's probably speaking in Chinese, too, seeing that this is a Chinese place..."

"Where is this 'China' that you speak of?"

"Oh, it's in...I'm pretty sure it's in the middle of Asia, the biggest continent on Earth."

"Here is your food, ladies," the worker then said, pushing two trays with the chicken in front of them. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper," Summer said.

"MUSTARD!"

The worker and Summer stared at her, bewildered.

"Um, I don't think they've got mustard," Summer quietly told her.

Starfire frowned. "Oh, um, then I shall have water!"

After receiving their drinks and Summer paying for their food, they made their way over to a two-person table and sat down.

Summer quickly began eating while Starfire just looked at her food, deciding whether to try it or not. "Oh, the food won't bite you. Go on, try it, it's really good!"

Starfire then slowly took a bite of the food. She then grinned and nodded her head. "This is most delicious!"

"See, I told you it was good!" Summer exclaimed, grinning.

* * *

"Alright, you have Richard's phone number, right?"

"Yes."

"And you remember where our apartment is?"

"268 Jump Avenue, Apartment 3C."

"Oh, you're good. Well, I have to go to work now. I don't know when I'll be back; probably late tonight. Richard should be home between six and seven-thirty, depending on if he has a meeting or not or if there's traffic or not," Summer explained.

Starfire nodded.

Summer then bent forward and hugged Starfire, who hugged her back. "Be careful, you hear me?"

"I hear you!"

Summer giggled. "Alright. Well, I'm off. See you." And with that, she walked off.

"Oh! I shall change into some clothes!" Starfire then said to herself before running into the restrooms. After endless minutes of going through her newly bought clothes, she decided to wear a black shirt that said 'Watch your step...you might fall for me', a while Alotta skirt, and a pair of black low top converses.

After changing, she decided to head back to the apartment, seeing that it was almost four o' clock. While walking down the streets towards Richard's apartment, she would occasionally pass by many shops and look through the windows.

But, as she looked through the window of a café, she noticed someone that looked quite familiar. She then walked into the café and looked at the person from behind. Purple hair, grey skin, dark clothing...oh, yeah, that was definitely Raven.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire then questioned, still standing behind the person.

The purple-haired person then turned around gasped. Indeed, it really WAS Raven, and boy had she grown up.

"St-starfire?" the goth questioned, standing up and walking over to Starfire.

The alien girl nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, my God." Raven turned away, continuously muttering "oh, my god".

"What is it?"

Raven then turned to Starfire, tears in her eyes. "It's really you...you're back...I can't believe it...Oh, Vic will be so excited..."

"Raven, you are shedding the tears of sadness?" the young girl questioned.

Raven shook her head and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "No..."

Starfire looked around. Nothing had blown up...not even a glass. "Raven, nothing has been blown up yet."

"Heh, yeah," Raven muttered, smiling. "I can actually control my emotions now. It kinda took a special someone, though..." She then fiddled with her hands, blushing.

"Ooh, do I know this person?"

"Actually, you do."

"Is it Beast Boy?"

Before Raven could say anything, all you could hear was, "Oh, look, it's my favorite little Goth girl!"

"Hey Vic," Raven smoothly said. "We've got a guest."

"Who, Gar?"

"No, he's busy today." And with that, Raven quickly turned Starfire around. Starfire then gasped. "Cyborg!"

"Oh, my God," Victor gasped. "Is it really her?"

"In the flesh."

**A/N: Alrighty! ONE MORE CHAPTER DONE! And a lot more to go...oh, God, this took FOREVER (I'm a perfectionist; gotta have things done with perfection), and I'm actually PLEASED with the ending! Heh, this is the third ending for this chapter...three times is a charm, eh? Yeah, the NEXT chapter will have a BIG surprise (sorry about delaying that)...and the next chappy should have a lengthy discussion between Starfire and Raven and Cyborg (who is now Victor). Mm, I don't think BB (now Garfield) will be in the next chapter...but who knows...PLEASE REVIEW! I love everyone's reviews—make's me a happier person!**


	9. Seeing Old Friends Again

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

**A/N: WOO! REVIEWS! Goody! I wake up to find reviews in my Inbox...yippee! OH YES FOR THE RECORD – Richard and Summer are ENGAGED, they are NOT married. Sorry if anybody got confused by that. **

**Chapter Nine: Seeing Old Friends Again**

"Friend Cyborg, you are fully repaired!" Starfire cried, clapping her hands together in excitement.

It was true; instead of having metal parts attached to him, all you could now see was just dark brown skin (and clothing, of course). **(A/N: Just picture how Cy looked in Deception with better clothing on.) **

"Uh, yep," Victor muttered, nodding. "Oh, don't call me 'Cyborg' anymore. I go by Victor now."

"Oh, alright Victor!"

"Girl, you always caught on quickly," Victor admired, grinning.

Starfire blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Come on," Raven muttered, walking back to the table she was sitting at. "Let's just sit down for a while."

And with that, the three friends sat down at the small table. For what seemed like minutes, they sat there in silence, staring at one another (mostly at Starfire). The two older Titans were still in shock, seeing their friend for the first time in ten years.

"So, um, how are ya, Star?" Victor asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I am doing fine," she told them, nodding.

"Really?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not traumatized or anything?"

Starfire shook her head. "Although I was quite upset last night, I have..." She paused, trying to think of the words. "I have become much better!"

"So, where you staying at?" Victor asked.

"With Richard."

"Richard Grayson?" Raven and Victor questioned, shocked.

"Uh...Robin?" Starfire said, hoping they would understand her.

"Yeah, Robin IS Richard Grayson," Raven explained. "Except not really anybody knows that."

"So, you keep in contact then?" Starfire asked.

Raven and Victor remained silent. They glanced at each other, their faces concerned. They then turned back to Starfire.

"Although he is on the news a lot," Cyborg started.

"We haven't kept in contact since the Titan's broke up," Raven finished.

Starfire frowned. "Oh, I see..."

"Hey, let's just talk about something else!" Victor then said, grinning. "Take our minds off this..."

"You'd rather not talk about this," Raven said, slightly smiling.

"I'd rather not."

"So, what do you all do for a living now?" Starfire questioned, now smiling again.

"I'm a first class mechanic!" Victor exclaimed, pounding the table.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked. "There is no such thing as a 'first class mechanic'."

"Oh, yes there is," Victor said. "I'm the best of the best!"

"So, you are the greatest mechanic in the world?" Starfire asked.

"You bet," Victor answered.

"Yeah, and while he's a mechanic, I'm a psychologist," Raven told her, smiling. "I help people with their problems."

"And they pay her to do so," Victor said. "How much do you charge them, anyway?"

"One-fifty an hour," Raven explained.

"Woo, girl, that's some fee you're charging!" Victor said, patting Raven on the back. "Oh, oh, yes, you must be wondering why Raven is so happy, huh?"

"She has the ability to control her emotions," Starfire told him.

"Well, that, and she loves someone," Victor said in a teasing way.

"Who?" Starfire asked, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Garfield," Victor said, patting Raven on the back.

"Who is this 'Garfield' that you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, he's Beast Boy," Victor plainly told her.

Starfire gasped. "Really?"

"You seem shocked," Raven muttered, her tone monotonous.

"I am excited!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Ooh, she seems more excited than I was when I found out," Victor told Raven, who nodded. He then faced Starfire. "Y'see, when they first told us that they were going out, Rob and I did NOT believe them. And then, Gar, who was BB then, kissed her."

"Yeah, it was a bad kiss, too," Raven told them.

"I have a question!" Starfire suddenly said.

"Shoot," Victor said.

"Okay...since the Titans broke up, have you two kept in contact?" she asked. "I mean, you both seem to, uh, get along so well..."

"Well, we recently saw each other again," Victor explained.

"We met up six months ago when Garfield and I moved into an apartment in Jump City," Raven explained.

"Then what are you doing here in Gotham City?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I'm doing some business here for a friend," Victor said.

"And I work here," Raven said. "I work right down the street..."

"And we both had some time off, so we decided to meet up and talk some more," Victor concluded, nodding. "And, lucky us, you decided to join us!"

Starfire giggled. "Well, I am glad to see the both of you again."

"Believe me," Raven said, looking at her. "We're glad to see you, too."

"Aw, Raven's being a nice person today, ain't she?" Victor said, grinning menacingly.

"I am?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, you are!" Starfire agreed, nodding.

"Well, you actually have an excuse," Raven told Starfire. She then glared at Victor. "You, on the other hand, are just saying stuff today..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What did you mean when you said 'Raven's being a nice person today'?"

"Well...when I first saw you six months ago...you were all pissed off and shouting at poor Gar..."

"Oh, don't call Gar poor."

"Aw, is Ravie-poo defending her boyfriend today?"

"What's with the baby noises?"

"How's your sex life?"

Raven looked at Victor, pure venom in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Victor's grin widened. "You heard me."

"I'm not telling you!" Raven hissed.

"Is it that bad?"

Raven put her head in her hands. "You're the only person stupid enough to ask that kind of question..."

"Don't lie to me and say you haven't had sex before."

"I didn't say I didn't."

"Oh, so you have?"

"I'm not discussing this."

"So...you've had to fake some, huh?"

Raven groaned, shaking her head. "We're not talking about this anymore."

Victor then started laughing. Raven and Starfire just stared at him. Although Starfire was confused, Raven looked like she was about to kill him.

"So, Raven, how long have you and Bea- Garfield been going out?" Starfire asked.

Raven paused for a moment. "Well, we went out starting two years before the Titans broke up, then we took a month off when we broke up to kind of, uh, get settled and everything...and then we kind of got back together, went out for one more year before breaking up for two years." She smiled. "We recently got back together almost a year ago."

"And yet their living together," Victor added, causing to be hit by Raven. "Ouch. What? Ya'll haven't killed each other yet – that is a MIRACLE, I tell ya!"

"You and your southern slang," Raven muttered.

"What about it?" Victor asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, Star, you're livin' with, uhh...Richard, right?" Victor then asked, scooting closer to Starfire and looking at her.

"Yes."

"Okay, now tell me the truth, aight?" '

"Okay!"

"Is he really engaged?"

Starfire sighed, now slightly frowning. "That is true, yes."

Victor and Raven gasped, looking at each other. "Are you sure?" he slowly asked.

"It is most definitely true," Starfire muttered.

Raven remained quiet for a moment. She was about to say something when a cell phone started ringing. All three of them pulled out their cell phones saying, "Hello?"

Cyborg and Starfire put their phones away as Raven smiled. "Mm-hmm...yes...no...no, he's right here...well, guess who's back...who?…No...No, you wouldn't...just guess before I hang up..." She sighed. "Starfire...yes...no, I'm not...no, I'm not...Yes, damn it, she's right here!...okay...alright...are you sure?…okay…okay…alright…ALRIGHT THEN…" She smiled. "Love you, too…okay…well…it's getting pretty late…okay…yeah, I'll ask her…" She turned pale. "No...I thought he might have told her...you're right...yeah...okay...okay...bye…bye." She hung up.

"Well, how's Gar doin'?" Victor asked.

"He wants to see you," Raven told Starfire. "But tell me Robin's address. I thought maybe we could drop by tomorrow."

"268 Jump Avenue, Apartment 3C," Starfire told her.

"Wow, you've got it memorized, don't'cha?" Victor asked.

Starfire blushed. "Well..."

"Nah, I'm just teasin' ya, girl," Victor said, patting her back.

"Well, I should be heading on out now," Raven said, standing up. "It takes about thirty minutes to get back to Jump City."

"Yeah, I should be getting to the airport anyway," Victor said, also standing up. "My flight leaves in about ninety minutes."

Starfire looked at a clock. It was six o' five. "Yes, I should be heading back as well."

"Star, it was so good to see you," Victor told her, enveloping her in a hug. She hugged him back. "It was also good to see you, friend."

"Oh, how I missed your friendly outlook on life," he said, parting from her and looking down at her.

She giggled.

Raven walked over to them. She stood there for a moment before leaning forward and hugging Starfire, who, of course, hugged her back in return.

"I'll probably drop by Richard's place after work tomorrow," Raven said after hugging Victor. "I have about three appointments tomorrow, so I should be there between three and four."

"Will Garfield be accompanying you as well?" Starfire asked.

Raven shrugged. "Probably. He's was very sick last week and is starting to get better...but, like I said, probably."

"Gar was sick, huh?" Victor teased.

Raven hit his arm. "Shut the hell up."

"Ooh, somebody's crabby."

"Somebody wants to get hurt today by Raven, huh? You seem pretty defenseless without your machinery," Raven teased.

"Oh, that was cold," he said.

* * *

"Richard! Are you home yet?" 

Silence.

Starfire walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. She looked around. After thoroughly searching the apartment, she concluded that he wasn't home. She then came upon his room. She peeked her head in.

The bed was fixed perfectly. The room...perfect; no clothes, no nothing on the floor. Everything was in order.

_Just like Richard to be neat like this, _she thought to herself, smiling. As she looked around, she noticed a book hanging out from under the bed.

She stared at it for a moment before bending down and picking it up. She blew the dust off of it and noticed it had the words "Memories" in a cursive handwriting at the top. As she opened it, she noticed the first few pages of it were of the Titans. After that, it became photos of just him and her.

She smiled, slightly blushing. She then noticed clippings of newspapers. Most of them were negative, saying stuff like, "Missing Titan?" and "Are the Titans Going to Remain Together?".

She sighed and turned the page. She gasped, disbelief written all over he face. "No...oh, no..."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Oh, yay, I wrote this in two days! WOO! Yeah, I know the ending probably sucked. Not too proud of it, but I had to get this up tonight...'coz The OC is on right now, American Idol comes on next, then thirty minutes of free time, then all new ER...I want to write most of the next chapter today, but it's going to be hard.**

**Oh, yeah, about that shocking thing...I LEFT A CLIFFY OF IT! Guess all you want of what the next page has...but I know what it's going to be about. Cookies to anyone who guesses right!**

**Oh, about the next chapter, Garfield WILL be in it. So will Raven. I know Victor will be in this story...but no for a few chapters. And Richard will be in the next chapter. And it should be long, too...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when I check my e-mail and find those oh-so great comments in it...I'm going on again...lol...review!**


	10. My Oh My

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

**A/N: REVIEWS! Yipee! Yeah, I know the whole sex conversation thing was a tad bit weird, but, whatever...I thought it was funny at the time.**

**NO NEW TEEN TITANS ON TONIGHT! NO! NO NEW TEEN TITANS NEXT WEEKEND! NO! ...when the HELL will they show new episodes? I mean, come on, it seems like an incredibly long time since "Employee of the Month", and I had to wait an extra week to see that!**

**Woo, sorry, going off here...I just wanna see some Starfire/Robin action in "TROQ" (at least, I heard there was going to be some Star/Rob action in it, anyway). And then I wanna see "The Prophecy", 'coz Raven's my favorite character and most episodes focusing on her are excellent. (I didn't like "Spellbound" or "Fear Itself" very much.)**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter Ten: My Oh My**

'**_Teen Heartthrob – Suicidal Threat or Just In Over His Head?_**

'_**Indeed, it has almost been four years since the disappearance of one of the fellow Teen Titans, but has the leader truly not gotten over it?**_

'_**In a press conference that took place six months after the disappearance, the leader, Robin, assured us that everything was under control and that none of them was suffering the loss of their fellow teammate. One of the reporters, though, got him to confess that him and his fellow teammate (the one who disappeared) were indeed dating at the time, which caused a stir in the crowd.**_

'_**Just last night, Robin, the leader, got admitted to the Jump City Hospital with cuts to both his wrists. Although none of the other Titans would comment on the situation, one of our insiders found out that one of the other Titans had saved Robin before he could do anymore damage. **_

'_**We have also learned that Robin is in stable condition, but that he is also unconscious for the moment. Doctors would not tell us much, but they did tell us was that he should wake up and that he should make a slow recovery, seeing that he will be put in an asylum for six months or he will attend regular classes (for those who are suicidal) for six months.'**_

Starfire's eyes started to fill up with tears. Robin had tried to kill himself...over her? She quickly closed the album and placed it under the bed, feeling the tears run down her face.

"Starfire?"

She quickly wiped away the tears and fled the room, quickly closing the door behind her. "Richard, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the table. His bag and jacket were tossed onto the table. His eyes were shut, but as soon as she entered, he opened them.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

She sat down. "Oh, it was eventful! Summer took me out to the mall of shopping and bought me some new clothes, and then I came back here because she had to go to work."

"Oh, did she tell you were she worked?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "Yes; she told me she was a nurse."

He nodded and stood up. "Do you want anything to drink or to eat...?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He shrugged and looked through the fridge. After a minute of looking, he pulled out a can of Sprite and sat back down. He opened it and started drinking.

"Why did you do it?" she suddenly asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He put his drink down and stared at her. "Do what?"

"You know..." She couldn't gather up the courage to really ask him. Instead, more tears welled into her eyes, causing her to look away.

"Star..." he said, scooting closer to her and wrapping her arms around her. "What's the matter?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "You know what I am talking about...what happened so long ago that no one will dare mention..."

Richard paused for a moment. _How could she have found out? _He asked himself. He then took his arms from around Starfire and looked down.

"So it is true?" she whispered, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes."

"You...but, why?" She was near the verge of tears again but held them back.

"I...I couldn't stand life without you. No one could. The Titans were slowly falling apart, though no one could see it. One day, things..." He paused. "Things got out of hand, and I...just..."

"You tried killing yourself," the alien girl whispered.

"I did. And I regret it now. It was stupid, could've been prevented..."

"So, who stopped you?"

"Cyborg. He said he found me right after...I had cut myself."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, apparently, Raven teleported herself, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and my body to the hospital." He sighed. "I was in a coma for a week. When I woke up, all the doctors surrounded me, asking me a whole bunch of questions. The other Titans finally got the doctors away, and once the door was shut, THEY started bombarding me with questions.

"They wanted to know everything; what happened, why I did it, was this some sort of joke..." He quietly chucked, slightly smiling.

"I do not think this is a laughing matter," Starfire muttered, still not looking at Richard.

He frowned. "Sorry. Anyway, I just told them the truth. I really could not handle life without you. They then sent me to this...place for six months where I attended daily meetings."

"Meetings?"

"I went to a room with a bunch of other people and we all just...uh...kinda talked about life and why we were there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, when I first arrived there, I swore I had already died and went to Hell. The people there assured me, telling me I was surely alive and that the building I was in was surely not Hell. I just...kept to myself. I knew the other Titans thought I was crazy...and I knew they wondered if I had done anything like that before."

"Had you?" she asked, turning around and looking at Richard with somber eyes.

He shook his head, looking away from her eyes. "No. I wanted to...almost got the chance, but I knew you wouldn't have wanted that. I was really, really hoping you'd come back. Gosh, I even remember praying sometimes...but, I knew it wouldn't necessarily work, since I'm not the religious type..." He paused for a moment.

"Is that all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, just had to remember where I was...oh, that's right. I eventually opened up to people, but it was a week after I arrived..."

**x...flashback...x**

"_Robin, have you decided to talk to us today?" Shelby, the nurse, asked in her overly-happy tone._

_Robin inwardly sighed. _Why is she always asking this? _He asked himself. He sighed and stood up. "Yeah, whatever."_

"_So, tell us your name and why you're here," Shelby said, grinning._

_Robin groaned and looked at the other eleven people that sat in chairs the formed a circle. "Hello everyone, I'm Robin."_

"_Hello Robin," the other eleven people said._

"_Yeah, anyway, one day, I decided to try to kill myself."_

"_Oooh," the patients said._

"_Yeah, is this it?" Robin asked Shelby, almost pleading._

"_Well, not really. Why don't you explain to us WHY you tried to kill yourself," Shelby told him._

Stupid psychiatric witch, _he thought to himself. He sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. My girlfriend disappeared four years ago, and one day a while back, my friends and I got into this pretty big argument of whether..." He paused. He couldn't reveal that he was a Titan. "Of whether we should be friends or not. Some words were exchanged, and I was pretty mad, so I went up, and just kinda went through some flashbacks, thought I shouldn't be there, and cut my wrists."_

_Everyone was silent. No one in the room really talked unless they were asked to. They all stared at him in amazement._

"_Yeah, um, I'm gonna sit down now..." he muttered, sitting down._

**x...end flashback...x**

"So, what were you and the rest of the Titans arguing about?" Starfire asked, looking at him.

"Oh, um...we were wondering if we should remain as the Titans," he said. "We were slowly falling about, always arguing..."

"About me?"

"No. We did bring you up, but that's how the arguments started, anyway..."

She hung up her head. "I am sorry."

"Ooh, no, it's not your fault," he assured, grabbing ahold and hugging her. "It was all bound to happen, anyway. Maybe not in the way it happened, but it was going to."

She nodded and buried her head in his chest. "Then what happened?"

"Three months after I got back, we decided to end the Titans. We spent a month packing, telling the press about our decision, preparing for our life after that..."

"How did everyone else take it?"

"Well, the police were upset...but not as much as our fans. I heard they were in tears for a while...Well, I know Titans East was around for a few years after we ended...but, I came back here to Gotham, lived with Bruce, err, Batman, for a while, then started working with him, and then found my own place," he explained.

"Um, I do not mean to sound nosy or anything, but how did you meet Summer?" she asked.

"Uh...let's see...oh, yeah, I work with her brother, Daniel. One day, some of the other workers and I decided to just go out one night and have a little fun...heh, we ended up going to a café, where Summer used to work part time. Some of the guys dared me to ask her out, so I did, and we've been going out since...and that was about two years ago."

Starfire nodded. She really didn't know what to say, and she knew nodding would convince him enough. "And how long have you two been engaged?" she finally asked.

"Six months."

She thought about it for a moment before replying," That is when Raven and Gar moved to Jump City!"

"Eh, Raven and who?"

"Beast Boy."

"Together?"

"Why, yes!"

Richard paused for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Were they not together when you last saw them?"

"They were...or I thought they were, anyway...they've been together for the past ten years?"

"No, they broke up a couple of times."

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't think they could be together that long, anyway."

She gasped. "Oh, before I forget, I have invited them over tomorrow!"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Between three and four tomorrow...or whenever Raven gets off work, which is around that time."

"Well, I guess we should get ready."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...How close are we?"

"Close enough."

"Nuh-uh, that's not an answer and you know it."

"Close enough to where I can turn around and make everyone upset."

"So...we're close, huh?"

Raven groaned. "Yes, for pity's sake!"

"So...how was she?" Garfield asked.

Raven shrugged, turning another street. "Happy, I guess."

"You think he told her?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"I wasn't going to...but I do agree with you."

"Yeah, betting would be pointless. I mean, it is Robin, err, "Richard" after all," he muttered.

"Well, maybe he is the same. Or maybe he's changed. Or maybe she found out somehow and he told her the whole truth...?" Raven suggested.

"Or maybe he just plain ol' didn't tell her – hey, isn't that his place?"

Raven looked over to where Garfield was pointing. "Oh, yeah, it is."

"Really?" he asked, grinning. "Man, that was one great guess."

"Oh, so that's why you said that," she muttered, turning off the car. "I don't remember telling you the address."

"WE'RE HERE!" Gar then exclaimed, jumping out of the car and jumping around.

Raven smiled as she got out of the vehicle. She then walked over to Gar and took his hand in hers and she stared at the building in front of her. "I'm slightly nervous," she muttered.

"Raven?" he questioned. "Nervous? Oh, my God, call the press!"

"Can it," she hissed, crossing her arms and turning away from her boyfriend.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, you know I'm kidding."

"And you're just sucking up to me," she told him. "Not working."

"Oh, really?" He then morphed into the cutest little kitten. He looked up at her, his eyes full of innocence.

"You asshole," she muttered, bending down and patting the kitten's head. "You know I think you're adorable when you do that."

The kitten let out a meow and then morphed back into Garfield. He grinned and let out a chuckle. "Heh, I'm a weakness, aren't I?"

"Let's just get inside before they begin to worry," she muttered, walking into the building.

"Oh, my God, what a rich guy," he said.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" a guy (or a butler, who knows) asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, can you tell us where apartment 3C is?" Raven asked.

The man nodded. "Of course. If you go straight ahead, you'll see a set of elevators. Take one of them up to the third floor. As soon as you get out, take a left and go down that hallway. 3C should be the second door on the left."

"Thank you," Raven said as they walked off towards the elevators.

"You think that dude back there knew who we are?" Garfield asked as they got into the elevator.

Raven shrugged. "Maybe."

They quickly arrived to the third floor. They got out and walked down the hallway. Within the minute, they arrived at Richard's apartment. For what seemed like minutes, they stood in front of the door, staring at it.

"It's now or never," he whispered, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She sighed and nodded. Letting go of his hand, she knocked on the door.

Footsteps could be heard from the inside. Then, within seconds, the door opened, revealing Starfire.

"Why, hello friends! Please come in!"

**A/N: I GOT THIS UP! HECK YEAH! ...sorry, it's just that I haven't been able to write much and I finished it in school today! Well, on a notebook sheet of paper, then I had to transfer it onto the computer...yeah...please review!**


	11. Dreams of the Past

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

**A/N: ...I sense the last chapter was not as great as the others...Oh, well...HERE ARE COMMENTS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Oh, that reminds me, nobody got cookies for the last chapter...I should offer cookies more often...or other stuff...NOW onto the reviews!**

**ShiningStarr: **MEGGIE! Haha, we do both cliffies at the worst places, huh? I LUV YOUR STORY, TOO! (big hugs) Thanks for the review!

**star/rob bb/rae 4 eva: **What was I thinking when I wrote the part about Robin being engaged to someone else? Eh, I needed drama in this...and that's drama! I SO AGREE WITH YOU! Robin will ALWAYS love Starfire...teeheehee!

**Erica Wattson: **I'm sorry you didn't like the use of language and the Lord's name being used in vein. Yeah, I know BB and Rae should be married, but at least they're together, right? Oh, I'm glad you like the story! I know some parts could be taken out for reasons, but it's good to keep some of them in.

**scathac's warrior: **...were you being sarcastic? LOL, I couldn't tell if you were or not...

**Rose: **You don't like big fluff moments, huh? Yeah, I know they all should be more concerned about her reappearance and they should be all over her, hugging her and giving her kisses and stuff, lol. Honey-bunny? Haha, that's funny! LOL that would be funny if that would've happened...that's great! HAHAHA you would beat Summer with a stick...actually, that sounds kinda fun. I just might add that. LOL, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**moonlady9: **Thank you for saying this story is great!

**Jadedea: **Thanks for liking the story! I'm actually glad you like Summer...I didn't expect such a hate response (or a non-liking response, anyway) for her from some people...I try to update as much as I can, I do!

**Ldy-FloR: **Thanks for liking the story!

**Yeliak: **When you wrote 'lull', did you mean 'dull' or did you actually mean 'lull'? Just asking. Yeah, the suicide thing was supposed to be the only big thing for the moment, anyway. After that, it's just kinda...eh, there, I guess you could say. Um, I heard a new episode is supposed to be on in either late May/early July, but that's what I heard, which OFFICIALLY SUCKS! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams of the Past**

Raven and Garfield stepped into the apartment. Although the outside and the lobby (of the apartment complex) seemed fancy and rich, Richard's apartment seemed like a normal, regular apartment.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire cried, forgetting that he had changed his name to Garfield. She leaned forward and hugged him.

He laughed, returning the hug. "Hey, girl. We all missed ya."

"Oh, I have missed you as well," Starfire said, letting go of Garfield and hugging Raven.

Raven quickly returned the hug and let go of her. "You know, I just saw you yesterday."

Starfire nodded. "I know, but it has felt like a long time."

Raven nodded. "Gar here was so excited that I had to take him to work with me today...he wouldn't stop begging."

Gar chucked, slightly blushing.

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. "Would you both like to sit down?"

"Sure," the couple replied, following Starfire into the living room and sitting down on a couch.

"So, where's Richard?" Raven asked.

"He went to the store," Starfire said. "He should be back soon."

"Is he..." Gar paused. "...excited about seeing us?"

Starfire remained silent for a moment. "I do not know," she muttered. "He seemed, um, keen on cleaning up and making everything look nice...does that mean something?"

"Sort of," Raven said.

"Was the place messy?" Gar asked.

"Well, Summer kind of messes up the place," Starfire said, giggling. "He has seemed to, oh, what is the word...oh, yes, loosen up a bit."

"Who's Summer?" Gar asked.

"His fiancée," Starfire replied.

"So...she lives here?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. She is very nice."

"What does she do?" Raven asked.

"She is a nurse," Starfire said. "Garfield, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, most of the time, I work at this videogame designing place. I kinda help out with the beta testing from time to time...but, on some occasions, I go down to one of the local clubs and I do an act as a comedian," he explained.

"That sounds most interesting!" Starfire exclaimed.

Right then, the door opened. "Sorry I took so long," the voice said. The voice belonged to Richard, who walked into the kitchen with the bags covering his face. "The lines at the store were humongous..."

"Richard, have you noticed Garfield and Raven?" Starfire called to him.

Richard's head then popped into the kitchen doorway. The three previous Titans stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Hey," Richard finally said.

"DUDE!" Garfield exclaimed. "Your place is awesome!"

"Which part?" Richard asked.

"The outside and the lobby," Gar said.

Richard slowly nodded and turned towards Raven. "Raven."

"Richard."

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"So, you're engaged, huh?"

"Yeah...you're still going out with Gar?"

"It's been off and on, but yeah."

"Dude, you look so different!" Gar interrupted. "I mean, you're taller, your hair isn't spiky..."

"Star, you've met Summer, yeah?" Raven asked.

"Yes...did I not already tell you that?" Starfire asked.

"Just making sure I heard you right," Raven told her.

"Neither of you believe I'm engaged, huh?" Richard asked them.

"Not really," Raven told him.

"Sort of," Garfield said.

Richard sighed. "Alright. I'm going to get some chips and dip. I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen.

Raven leaned over to Garfield and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Why?" he whispered into her ear.

"I need to."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek and watched her walked back into the kitchen. Before the door shut, you could hear Raven say, "What the hell, Richard?"

"So, what does Summer look like?" Garfield asked Starfire.

"She has blonde hair, green eyes, is somewhat shorter than Richard, and her skin is lighter than mine," Starfire explained.

Garfield nodded. "So, uh, has he told you about...you know..."

"His suicidal attempt?" she asked, her voice lowering, her smile turning into a smile frown.

He nodded. "I guess he told you then."

"Sort of...I found one of his photo albums and saw newspaper clipping of the...incident," she said.

"That is BULLSHIT, Richard!" Raven screamed from the kitchen.

Garfield paused for a moment before saying, "Did he tell you what happened after that?"

"He went to..." She paused for a moment, trying to remember where he went. "To a hospital, I think it was, for six months."

He nodded. "Yeah...it did him some good. I mean, he got healed there; he wasn't as distant and moody after he came back. Well, technically, we were all kind of moody, but that's beside the point..."

"How are you and Raven doing?" she asked.

He grinned. "We're doing good, actually. She might've already told you, I dunno, but we moved into an apartment together about, oh, six months ago...It's not as great as this, let me tell you, but it's pretty good, nonetheless. It's got a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and a study."

"What are you talking about?" Richard yelled from the kitchen.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Raven yelled back.

"Um...they are loud, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Sure are," Garfield said. "I bet it's nothing."

"Oh, come on, Raven!" Richard said as he and Raven walked out of the kitchen. He set down the chips and dip and stared at her.

Raven had pure venom in her eyes, an angry look settled on her face.

"Raven, you seem mad," Garfield teased.

"Do NOT mess around with me, Garfield," Raven hissed, now glaring at him.

Gar sweat-dropped. "Heh...my bad."

"Friend Raven, what is troubling you?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes. "I thought this was a bad idea..."

"What was?" Garfield asked.

Raven then eopened her eyes and looked at Starfire. "I'd always want to come see you, no matter what I might do or say, but as for you," she said, turning to Richard. "I never thought of actually seeing you again, especially now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Richard asked.

"Are you that thick headed?" Raven asked.

"No."

"Oh, yes you are, because-"

"ENOUGH!" Garfield screamed. Everyone turned to him. Starfire and Richard looked shocked at his actions, and Raven just stared at him as if she were asking, 'What do you want?'

"Alright," he continued. "Let's not argue, 'kay?"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Raven asked.

Gar shook his head. "Maybe we should figure out a way to get Star back."

"Wouldn't she need a time machine of some sort?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"Raven, what would you do?" Richard asked.

Raven turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Before Richard could say anything, Garfield said, "Remember how Cy got sent five-thousand years back into the past and you got him back here because of, uh, meditating or whatever you did...?"

"I could only track him down because of his use of his sonic cannon," Raven slowly explained.

"Well...could you maybe contact your younger self and tell her to maybe try to get her back?" Richard asked.

Raven thought about it for a moment. "I could try," she said. "But try not to guarantee any sudden results..."

"So, I am going back home, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Richard said.

"Most likely," Raven said.

"You betcha!" Garfield said.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes."

Garfield took Raven's hands in his, looking into her amethyst eyes. "What if it doesn't work?" he quietly asked.

Raven sighed, leaning forward and placing her head on his chest. "It'll work...it may be a while, but it'll work..."

He nodded, holding her body close to his. He started stroking her hair, thinking for a moment. "You want me to sleep in the other room or what?"

"You can sleep in the bed," she told him, moving out of his grasp and walking towards their bedroom.

He followed her and stopped at the doorway. He watched her get into the bed before saying, "I'm gonna get something to drink real quick."

She nodded, placing her head on the pillow and falling asleep...

**x...dreaming...x**

_A younger Raven looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself._

"_You're in a dream."_

_The younger Raven turned around and gasped. Before her stood the older version of herself, who was staring at her, looking very calm._

"_You must be wondering why you're here, yes?" the old Raven asked._

_The younger Raven nodded._

"_Well, as you may know, Starfire has been missing for a while now. Somehow, she has been transported to my time period, which is ten years later than yours. I need your help," the older Raven explained._

"_What what?" younger Raven asked._

"_I need you to track Starfire down. We've already gotten Cyborg from five-thousand years in the past, so this will probably be much easier."_

"_How am I going to do that?" younger Raven asked. "She needs to be using her powers or something for a period of time..."_

"_That is where I come on," the older Raven said. "All I need is a time and date from you, and I can get her to use her powers then. We, or, err, you want her back, don't you?"_

"_Of course," the younger Raven said. "It's just...are you positive about this?"_

"_Of course," the older Raven said. "I am 99.9 percent sure that this will work."_

"_How reassuring," the younger Raven sarcastically muttered._

"_Oh, just go tell everyone before I do something I might regret," the older Raven said. "Oh, and I'll be in touch." _

**x…end dream ; ten years earlier...x**

Raven shot up, gasping. She looked around, noticing that she was back in her room. She quickly got up, put her cloak on, and walked down to Robin's bedroom. She then pounded on his door.

"Oh, for God's sake, hold up," Robin yelled, slowly walking to the door. He opened it and looked at Raven questioningly. "Yes?"

"I know where Starfire is."

**A/N: HELL YEAH! I GOT THE YOUNGER TITAN'S IN THIS CHAPTER! Oh, yeah, I ROCK! Oh, before I get onto anything else, I MADE THE NASHVILLE SCHOOL OF THE ARTS WIND ENSEMBLE! I just wanted to say that, 'coz I know some of the kids at my school (not NSA) who wanna be in McGavock's (my current school) Wind Ensemble hafta wait until next year to try out, so, yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Make me happy with lots of comments!**


	12. It's Not All Right

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. Need I repeat that?_

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Teeheehee, I feel so excited! Hopefully I'll get a hundred before this ends...yeah? Here are some compliments to some of the reviews (not all need to be answered, lol):**

**Hoshi-ko88: **Everyone who reviews makes me happy! I'm glad you liked the twist and the argument!

**Rose: **Nah, don't worry about Robin doing anything bad. ;) I'm not going to kill anyone...yet...you're going to have to wait until the sequel for that! Hah, I'm glad you liked the Raven / Robin screaming thing...pure entertainment! Oh, hah, what a funny story (honey-bunny)! I might use that sometime.

**Yeliak: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! You did mean lull, haha, I've never heard of it before...it's true when they say you learn something new everyday! I learned a new word!

**Yournotthebossofme: **I like your name! LOL...anyway, you like my story? Yay! Actually, it's been, like, twelve days since I updated this, but you were close. I have too much time on my hands! I work on this story at home, and then the sequel at school (during (sometimes) English, French, and biology)...the first chapter is so long, wah. I'm updating, I promise!

**Chapter Twelve: It's Not All Right**

"...and then everything went black, I woke up, and told Robin I knew where Starfire was, and then...you all know the rest of it."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at Raven, their mouths wide open.

"So, she's ten years into the future?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded.

"And you're "future self" came to you in a dream telling you to go and find her?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded again.

"And we're supposed to believe this?" Robin asked. "For all we know, Raven could be lying!"

"Man, do you honestly think she would lie about something like this?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, dude, she's the psychic one here, remember?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed and turned to Raven. "I'm sorry I snapped like that, it's just..." He paused. "Do you even know how to get her back?"

"It'll be tricky," Raven told him. "But I'll be able to do it."

"So, are you going to start finding her now or what?" Cyborg asked.

"I need to meditate first before I can tell you all anything," Raven told them, walking off to her bedroom. Once she got there, she sat back down on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

After endless minutes of chanting those same words, she finally got a connection with her older self.

_Can you get her to use her magic now?_ she telepathically asked.

_Um...how about in an hour?_

_Why then?_

_I live in Jump City. Starfire is staying in Gotham City. It takes a bit of time to get from here to there and back, you know._

_...Okay...can you tell me when you get her? Or, better yet, why don't you just stay in Gotham. Maybe we can get her back quicker._

_Okay. I'll talk to you soon._

Raven slowly opened her eyes and landed softly on her bed. She then laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Beast Boy."

She quietly groaned, getting up and walking to her door. She opened it up enough to where she could see him. "Yes?"

"I guess nothing happened yet, huh?" the changeling asked.

"I have to wait a little while before anything can really happen," she firmly told him.

He nodded. "So, uh, wanna join the rest of us for, err, tea or breakfast or whatever?"

Raven remained silent for a moment. "Why not," she muttered, stepping out of her room and following Beast Boy. Upon entering the elevator, she pulled her hood over her head.

Seconds passed by before Beast Boy said, "You know, Rae, you look kinda cute with your hood down."

A light blush formed on her cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Yup."

_Thank God! _Raven thought as the elevator doors opened. She stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

"Nothing, huh?" Robin asked as she quickly filled her kettle with water and put it on the stove.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Not yet."

"I knew it was impossible," Robin muttered under his breath.

"So, you're going to give up after thirty minutes?" she asked, slowly beginning to anger. "Oh, you're just a high hoper, aren't you?"

"Speak for yourself," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I couldn't hear you through your constant muttering."

"Will you two chill?" Cyborg asked, walking into the kitchen.

Raven then took the screaming kettle off the stove and poured some water into a mug. "Nothing happens with the snap of a finger," she explained. "Everything takes time."

"Ain't that the truth," the half-man said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a sausage biscuit.

"At least someone is agreeing with me," she muttered, sitting down at the counter and sipping her tea.

"Raven..." Robin started, but paused.

"Yes?"

_I'm ready for ya._

"Hey, guys, I'll be back later," she quickly said, getting up and fleeing to her room. Once she got there, she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. _Yes?_

_I've got her with me. Do you want to start?_

_Yes._

She closed her eyes and started to recite her chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

After forty-five minutes of chanting, she still couldn't get a connection with Starfire.

"Hey Rae!"

Raven then fell on her bed. "What!" she called irritably.

Right then, her door opened, revealing Beast Boy. He walked uninvitingly over to her. "You seem...busy."

"You interrupted my train of though," she told him, sitting up and looking at him.

He then sat down, staring straight ahead.

"Uh, Beast Boy, you're sitting on my bed...in my room..." she muttered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I know," he said, turning to her and grinning. "And, surprisingly, you haven't killed me yet."

Raven remained silent. _He's right, _she thought to herself, _I haven't hurt him or blown anything up yet..._

"I guess I should leave then, huh?" he asked, slightly rejected.

"No," she suddenly said, surprising herself.

"No?"

"Y-you can stay here...if you want..." she muttered.

"OH! Ravie's got some hidden feeling's for me, huh?" he teased, nudging her side.

She sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her legs. "You're pushing me to the edge, you know that?"

"Sure do."

"Just don't bother me. I mean it. I will seriously hurt you if you bother me again," she warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya loud and clear."

She sighed, floating above her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

She soon entered a time tunnel. She couldn't see much; everything that was around her was in a blur. She could see that the Titans (the four remaining ones, anyway) had all grown up. She could easily see Cyborg fixing cars, Robin kissing some blonde girl, and her...and Beast Boy...together?

_OH GOD!_ She thought to herself as she continued down the tunnel. Soon, though, she came to a halt.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She then realized that she was there as her actual self...or so she thought, anyway.

"Goody," she sarcastically muttered. "Just what I need." She looked around, fully visualizing her surroundings. It was in the nighttime, she was outside, and it was slightly warm. After taking a double-check, she noticed that was on Central Street, located in the middle of Jump City.

"Hm, I must be in the future...or a vision...maybe a hallucination?"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Oh, I had to say something!" she said as she ran down the street towards the source. She stopped after running twenty feet, which happened to be an intersection. She tried listening for other sounds, but couldn't hear anything.

"Population: zero," she muttered. "No people, no cars, but everyone's lights are on."

Within seconds, the scream could be heard again. "Starfire?" she whispered, realizing that the scream did come from the Tameranian alien.

"Oh, no you don't," a second voice said. The voice sounded like a guys voice, and it didn't found all that friendly.

She quietly continued down the street, not wanting anyone to notice her. After walking about thirty seconds, she noticed noises coming from an alley that stood right in front of her.

"Please, do not come any closer," Starfire begged.

"Aw, is the little girl afraid?" the guy asked.

"Oh, no," Raven whispered, leaning over and looking into the alley. She saw Starfire, who was wearing a jean skirt, a red t-shirt, and some sneakers, being touched by the greasy, built man.

"Will you please not touch me?" she asked.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" the guy asked, backing Starfire into a wall.

"You touching me...it does not feel right," she told him.

"Well, maybe this will help," he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

"That's it!" Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Nothing happened. "This isn't good," she muttered. She then tried touching the building she stood next to, but her hand went right through it. "I'm in a vision..." she gasped. "This will come true!"

"Please, stop," Starfire said as the guy started messaging her breasts and kissing her neck.

"Mm, can't..." the guy muttered. "You taste and feel so good..." He then placed his hands under her shirt and started to pull it up.

"Please stop," she said, her voice firmer. "I do not wish for this to continue."

"Shut the hell up and lay down," he grunted, pushing her down to the ground. He bent down and pulled off her skirt and shirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"You're perfect, hot stuff," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders. He then slowly moved his hands over her chest, down her stomach, and stopped at her thighs. "This will be fun," he murmured, slowly pulling down his pants.

"Please do not go any further!" she begged.

"Think, think, think," Raven muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and heard a menacing laugh before a cry.

Although she could no longer open her eyes, she could hear the alien girls' muffled cries. "I have to stop this..." Within seconds, a gust of wind surrounding her, and, without knowing how, she landed on the ground. A hurting, burning sensation ran through her lower, private area.

"Oh, you feel so good," the guy muttered, now closer to her. He then started laughing. "In fifteen minutes, which is at Midnight, on the day of September 23, the rein of me shall continue!"

"NO!" she screamed, now realizing that she was (somehow) in Starfire's body, feeling what she felt (in the vision, anyway).

"_Raven! Raven! Wake up!_"

"No...no...!" Another high-pitched scream escaped her mouth.

"Please, Rae, what's going on in there?"

Raven then quickly shot up. Cold sweat was dripping down her face as she looked around the room, which surprisingly wasn't her room. "Where am I?" she asked, not knowing anyone else was in the room.

"The medical ward."

She jumped and looked beside her. She found Beast Boy sitting in a chair, a look of pure concern on his face. "What're you doing in here?"

"Well...you were meditating for about, oh, half an hour, before you, like, fell on your bed. I went along with it for about five minutes until you started twitching and tossing around...yeah, so I brought you here, and you started tossing and turning around, and then you just started screaming, and then you woke up," he told her.

She stared at him. "I need you to get Cyborg and Robin. Tell them I need to speak to them; it's really important...it's about Starfire."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

She sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking her head. She could feel her heart beating quickly. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down. She took a few deep breaths before the door opened.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked, running over to her.

"She's going to get raped if we don't help her."

* * *

**A/N: ...don't hurt me! (Hides from the tomatoes being thrown.) I know this probably isn't...what people expected, but, hey, it's drama! And Teen Titans is only filled with drama when that music comes on. Come on, Brother Blood would have been BORING without that music coming on during his scenes! (I love that music, by the way.)**

**Oh, guess what everyone? Well, I have two things. FIRST! "TROQ" is premiering on Monday, May 9th, at 6.30 PM EST. YAY! "The Prophecy" is scheduled to air Saturday, June 4th (one year after Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban came out) at 8.00 PM EST. YAY! I dunno about episodes after that, sorry.**

**ALSO...this is what a lot of people have been waiting for...or me, anyway...TEEN TITANS IS GOING TO BE RELEASED ON ALL VIDEOGAME FORMATS! (Except PSP and DS.) The GBA version is supposed to be released at the end of this year, and the PS2, Xbox, GC, and PC versions are supposed to be released next year. **

**Man, I cannot wait! I'll probably buy the GBA version if it comes out before the PS2 version. (I need to find my GBA, hah!) I'll definitely buy the PS2 version...heh.**

**I also have news on the TT TCG card decks, but I dunno if ya'll wanna hear about that. But if you do, PLEASE SAY SO IN THE REVIEW! Later ya'll!**


	13. Time’s Running Slim

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

**A/N: REVIEWS! Not as many as the last one, but at least I got some nonetheless. Here are replies to the last chapter (some of them, anyway):**

**ShiningStarr: **I'm glad you like this! ...Dude, you were up pretty late, huh? Lol, anyway, this makes you feel awkward? ...Is it 'coz of the rape thing? Heh, thanks for reviewing!

**Yeliak: **I'm sorry you got lost! Starfire DIDN'T get raped...well, you see, Raven saw her getting raped in a vision. It wasn't the real thing! I'll explain in this chapter why Star was in Jump City and not in Gotham. Don't worry – I'll make sure I clarify which Raven is which in this chapter. I hope this clarifies everything you got confused on, and thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Thirteen: Time's Running Slim**

"She WHAT?" Robin exclaimed.

"Dude...are you serious?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our Star?" Cyborg asked.

"You heard me, yes, and yes," Raven told them.

"RAPED?" Robin yelled. "I...you saw this?"

"Saw and somehow felt," Raven told him.

"So you kinda...saw and felt what she was going through?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded. "I mostly saw, though...I only felt anything for a minute."

"Is that why you were screaming?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "Believe me; it hurt. Badly."

"We NEED to help her," Robin said. "Did you find out anything else?"

She paused for a moment. "What's the time, and what's the date?"

"September 22, 5:30 PM...why?" Cyborg asked.

She gasped, her eyes slightly enlarging. "We've got exactly six and a half hours to save her."

"Say what?" Beast Boy and Cyborg exclaimed.

"I need you guys to help me," she explained. "Cyborg, go look up anything you can on time travel. I don't know what that will do, but it might help."

Cyborg nodded. "Alright." He walked off.

"Robin, I need you to go to...err, wherever you go to check the security of the tower," she told him.

"Why?"

"Starfire may end up anywhere in the tower when I get her back," she explained.

"...Okay..." Robin muttered before walking off.

She looked at Beast Boy and stared at him for a moment. "You could...I don't know...help Cyborg or keep up with the time or whatever..."

"Gotcha!" he said before walking off.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Crossing her legs and now floating a few feet off the bed, she started to recite, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

The hours quickly passed by as so did nothing. Raven couldn't get a connection into the future, Cyborg couldn't find any good information about time travel, Robin got bored from doing nothing and often dozed off for seconds because of the nothingness that was going on, and Beast Boy actually kept quiet and mostly stayed out of people's business.

Raven, after almost two hours chanting, decided to contact her future self (which was easier to accomplish). 'I need your help.'

'**Okay.'**

'I was thinking...maybe you could help me get her back here.'

'**Okay...but how?'**

'We can get a steadier connection between ourselves and concentrate our powers to get Starfire back here.'

'**We can try. It's a good thing she's only a few feet away from me...'**

'She's staying with you?'

'**Yep.'**

_No wonder she was in Jump City in the vision, _she thought to herself before (telepathically) saying, 'Good...could you get her to use her powers in some sort?'

'**Of course. Can we start now?'**

'Sure.' "Aazarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she started to chant again.

Back in another room, Cyborg continued to search time travel on a computer. "Time turner...back to the future...time can never stop?" He groaned in frustration and titled his head back. "This ain't goin' nowhere!"

"What isn't going anywhere?" Beast Boy asked, appearing in the doorway.

"My research," Cyborg muttered. "All I get is a bunch of crap from movies and fan sites and other boring stuff!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beast Boy said, taking a seat, dragging it over next to where Cyborg was, and sitting down in it.

"Well...has Boy Wonder or Raven gotten anywhere yet?" Cyborg asked.

"Uhh...last time I checked, Robin was dozing off and on, and Raven was chanting away," the changeling explained. "I'm guessing they haven't gotten anywhere."

"Great, we're on the road to nowhere. Again."

"Well, it could be worse."

"...Care to explain your reasoning for so, green one?"

Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's statement and said, "What if it wasn't a vision? What if she were ACTUALLY there when it happened, huh? What if she was already raped?"

Cyborg raised his only eyebrow and said, "You're one dumb teenager."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, for one thing, if she were actually there, then why couldn't she touch the wall?" the hybrid asked.

"Well...um..."

"And secondly, the dude in the vision said Midnight on the 24th, and today's the 23rd."

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg. "Alright, never mind. It still could be worse, though."

"I don't wanna know."

"Sure you do."

"If it's anything like your last assumption...no, I don't," Cyborg told him, looking back at the computer and continuing his research.

"Hey, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to something at the screen.

Cyborg leaned closer to the screen and read, "The great time disappearing act...hmm, sounds like something Mumbo would do, right?"

"Sure does."

"Let's check further into this, shall we?" Cyborg asked as he clicked on the link. Together, they read the page, their faces growing more curious as they read the information.

"Um, so...this trick is pretty hard to accomplish, huh?" the changeling asked after the read the whole page (which was pretty long).

"Yeah...think we should tell Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Or we could do this," Beast Boy said, pressing the "PRINT" button on the keyboard and watching all five of the pages print out.

"That could work, too," Cyborg said, grabbing the pages. Together, they ran downstairs and found Robin in the main room, watching the screen.

"Having fun, bird boy?" Cyborg teased.

Robin turned around in his swivel chair. "Found anything?"

"Yeah, you might wanna take a look at this," Cyborg said, walking forward and handing the papers to Robin.

Robin read each of the five pages slowly, but he also read them twice. When he was done looking at them, he looked up at the other boy Titans and said, "Think we should tell Raven?"

"Nah," Beast Boy said. "I really don't think we should disturb her...if she comes down, we'll tell her."

"So...all Mumbo had to really do was teach that mighty person some tricks...like, other kinds of tricks, and the person just gives him powers of whatever kind...or in this case, this machine to transport people to the future?" Robin asked, making sure he understood the paper right.

"Sounds about right," Cyborg said.

"I didn't read the part about how to get the person back," Robin dryly said. "I must've missed that."

"I honestly don't think it's on there," Beast Boy told him.

Cyborg shook his head before slapping the green teen upside his head. "You dumbass."

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head and glaring at Cyborg.

"You're a dumbass," Cyborg repeated. "We ALL know it's not on there; he was being sarcastic."

Beast Boy looked at him strangely before saying, "Ooh."

"But, really, I'm glad you guys found this, because now I know what Mumbo used to get Star into the future," Robin told them. "I just wish...this was more helpful, that's all."

"Man, its no trouble," Cyborg assured, giving him the thumbs-up. "I wish it were more helpful, too, but, you know, this ain't a splinter in your thumb kinda situation."

"Maybe we should sit here for a while and wait for something to happen," Beast Boy said, walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

And that's what they did. Minute after minute passed by. Minutes turned into hours, and the minutes soon came closer towards Midnight, where they would either have Starfire back or she'd be in the clutches of some greasy man, forcefully being raped.

After endless hours of waiting, Robin looked at his watch and saw that is was now 10:45. "Raven needs to hurry up," he muttered to himself, trying to keep calm (like that was possible).

"Did ya say something there?" Cyborg asked, looking over at Robin.

He shook his head. "No." He remained silent for a minute before saying, "Do you two know what time it is?"

"Nope," Beast Boy admitted, not taking his stare off the T.V.

Cyborg looked at the clock that was installed on his arm. "It's an hour and fifteen minutes before...anything can happen."

"Exactly," Robin said. "It's been five hours and fifteen minutes, and nothing's happened!"

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Chill. You're overreacting."

"Me-overreacting?" Robin asked, his anger rising. "You've never loved someone like I love Starfire before! You've never lost someone that you've cared for with all your heart!"

"How do you think I felt when Terra betrayed us? Huh?" Beast Boy asked, angry.

"That's not the same thing," Robin muttered, focusing on the screen in front of him.

"Sure it is," Beast Boy said, calming down. "I used to love Terra...not anymore, anyway, but I once did. But when I found out she had sided with Slade and pretended to be on our side, that...it just broke my heart. That's all I could think about for a long time, even after she came back and sacrificed her own life for ours." He paused for a moment. "Well, I got over her when she tried killing all of us...but I do think it's the same thing."

Robin groaned in frustration before a whirling noise could be heard.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked, looking around.

They all remained quiet for a moment. They all looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Right then, a black hole appeared in the ceiling.

"That's what I think it is, isn't it?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so," Beast Boy answered.

Right then, a large, black, hand appeared in it. It then went down, carrying something. It opened its hand up (it was closed up, carrying something), dropping what it was holding.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

Indeed, it was Starfire. She looked over at them. Her face was tear-stained, she looked frightened beyond belief, and she was only wearing her bra and underwear.

"Robin!" she cried, getting up and running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Robin, I have missed you so much..."

"I've missed you, too, Star," Robin whispered, kissing the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her, breathing in her scent. He gave her a tight squeeze, a small smile forming on his face. _She's back._

**A/N: SHE'S BACK! (Does a dance.) And this took...six chapters. I made ya'll wait six chapters until I decided to get her back. But, think of it as a good thing – I was originally going to wait longer...and she wasn't going to get raped in the earlier stages of writing this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Only two chapters left...yeah, I should say that now before I forget. BUT, there will be a sequel, as I have already mentioned. You can see the title and what the main themes are gonna be about in my profile. (NOTE: It isn't based on the Ashlee Simpson song...I just needed a title, and I thought that was a good one.) **


	14. It's Good To Be Home Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N: I haven't gotten many reviews lately...err, I have 95...please let me have 100 before I post the final chapter! I'd love everyone if that happened...I'm sorry if this chapter seems pretty out of place and weird. I've been focusing on the first chapter of the sequel so much...my mind drift's from place to place a lot...BUT, the final chapter will be good! I'll...eh, I don't do well at making people cry, but I'll try my best! ONWARD! (Sorry, kinda hyper here.) Oh, the chapter name will probably suck, too, but...yeah, onward...again...**

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Good To Be Home Again**

"Look, its Miss Psychic herself," Cyborg said, watching Raven walk over to them.

She looked over at Robin and saw an almost nude Starfire being held by him. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around Starfire.

"Th-thank you, friend Raven," Starfire sniffed, pulling the cloak closer to her.

"It's not trouble," Raven told her, her voice monotonous.

"D-did you...um..." the alien girl got lost for words.

"Did I save you?" Raven guessed. Starfire nodded. "I guess I did."

Starfire sniffed again before burying her head in Robin's chest. She then began to sob, her body shaking.

"Sshh, it's okay," Robin whispered, rubbing her back.

"Starfire, can you tell us what happened before I got you?" Raven asked. She already knew what she was about to say...well, some of it, anyway.

"Can we..." She sniffed. "...Could we sit down?"

"Of course," Robin said. He slowly led his girlfriend over to the couch, where she immediately sat down.

For the next ten minutes, Starfire told them what had happened, from when had left Raven's house (she was staying with Raven and Garfield for night, but didn't mention Garfield), taking a walk around the block, and hearing someone who sounded in pain. She then began to sob again, her head hanging low as she cried.

"Go on," Raven said, trying to be as kind as she could without blowing anything up.

Starfire nodded and began to tell her story again. She told them about how the guy really wasn't injured, how he grabbed her, kissed her, began to touch her everywhere on her body. She told about how he began to strip her down and how he then pushed her to the ground. She began to completely break down, a river of tears pouring from her green eyes.

"You don't have to go on," Robin said, trying to keep his anger in. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a small hug, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head. "No, I will continue on." She then told of how a wormhole appeared in the wall, how a hand came out and grabbed her and then she ended up back in the tower.

Everyone remained silent, trying to fully register what had happened to their alien friend (or girlfriend, for Robin's case). They already knew what happened (and what could have happened if they didn't save her in time), but it was horrible sounding to hear what had happened from Starfire's point of view.

"You must be tired," Robin said, standing up. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes, please," Starfire said, standing up.

"'I'm going to head on back to bed as well," Robin told the others. "'Night, everyone."

"'Night, Robin," the others said, watching them walk off.

When the couple reached the door, Robin stopped. "Hey, Star, you go on. I'll catch up with you in a second, 'kay?"

"Alright, Robin," Starfire said, going through the doors.

He then scurried down over to Raven and gave her a hug. She immediately blushed (**NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAY!**) and said. "Robin...you're hugging me. Stop. You're literally scaring me."

He let go, a smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Raven," he said.

"You owe me big time."

"Heh, if keeping you on the Titan's is what you want..."

"You were going to kick me off the team?"

"...No..."

"Just go away before I do something Starfire might hate me for."

Robin nodded and ran off. "Thanks again!" he yelled before exiting the room.

"Ugh, he hugged me," Raven said, disgusted.

"Man, that was a total shocker," Cyborg said.

"Dude, he hugs NO ONE! You should be lucky," Beast Boy said.

"Why? You wanna be hugged by Boy Wonder?" Cyborg asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hell no," Beast Boy said. "I'm just saying she's lucky to be hugged by him."

"Oh, yes, I feel so lucky," Raven sarcastically said. "I feel like one of those over-obsessive fan girls of his...I'm going to faint." She got up and then sat on the ground. "See?"

"Damn," Cyborg said. "That was brilliantly cold, girl."

"Um...thanks, I guess," Raven said, getting up and sitting back down on the couch.

"But, all jokes aside, it is pretty good to have Star back," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it was all dark and gloomy and sad here while she was gone...no offense, Raven," Beast Boy said, thinking he offended Raven.

"No offense taken," Raven muttered. "Like you offended me, anyway."

"I hope she'll be okay," Cyborg interjected. "I mean, I don't think I would be after something as traumatic as that..."

"She will," Raven said. "With Robin by her side, she'll make it."

**x...In Starfire's Room...x**

Robin was currently sitting in a chair, waiting for Starfire to get dressed. He was turned towards the door, his eyes shut and over his eyes.

"Robin, you may turn around."

He slowly turned around and saw his girlfriend sitting on her bed. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink pair of PJ bottoms. She was smiling as he started to walk towards her bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Although I am still...traumatized by the event, I am very happy to have returned to my home...in the present time that we are meant to be in."

He nodded, starting to smile. "I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well," she said.

They then leaned in towards each other, grins appearing on both teenagers' faces. Within seconds, they both were kissing. Their kiss ended after a minute, but each teen parted with wide grins on their face.

"I love you," Starfire said, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck.

He nuzzled his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "I love you, too."

She then yawned and fell back onto her bed. "I am most tired," she said.

He nodded. He then bent down and quickly kissed her on the lips. He then got up and smiled down at her. "'Night."

"Um...Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...will you stay in here? Just for tonight?"

"Of course." He laid down next to her on the bed. The looked at each other for a minute before she started to close her eyes. "Good-night, Robin."

"'Night, Star."

**x...the next morning...x**

"Man, I told you, I AM GOING TO BE EATING MEAT!"

"I don't care what you eat, but I am going to be eating TOFU! Go cook your meat somewhere else, you ANIMAL KILLER!"

"You little moron of a grass stain! THERE AIN'T NO OTHER KITCHEN'S IN THIS HOUSE!"

"So? We have a grill. Go use that."

"Why don't you use it."

"You use it."

"You use it."

"Nuh-uh, I said for you to use it first. That means I get the kitchen."

"What you say don't mean a damn thing to me whatsoever!"

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Raven asked, walking into the kitchen. "For Gods sake, I just woke up. I don't need to hear you two bickering about some useless shit..." She groaned. "You two do this every day and I'm sick of it."

"Damn," Cyborg said.

"Dude, that was harsh," Beast Boy said.

"I didn't mean to snap like that," Raven admitted, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl. "I'm just tired of you two going on about meat and tofu. Why don't you all compromise on this – one week, someone preheats their food and puts it in the microwave each day, and the other person uses the oven and the stove or whatever, and you two switch off each week."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. "Nah," the said.

Raven groaned. "At least I tried."

"And a damn good job you did at that," Cyborg said, patting her on the back.

"I'm going to watch the news," she muttered, walking down to the couches and turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels and settled on Biz China. (**It's a Chinese news program in English in case anyone wanted to know...I watch it sometimes, lol.**)

"Hey, Rae, whatcha watchin'?" Beast Boy asked, walking into the sitting part of the main room with a tofu dog (tofu version of a corndog) in his hand.

"The news," Raven replied.

He stared at the TV. "Um...aren't those Japanese people supposed to be speaking Japanese?"

"Their Chinese, and this is a Chinese news program spoken in English," Raven corrected him.

"Ooh, my bad," Beast Boy said.

Right then, Starfire walked into the room. She was humming a tune quietly to herself.

"'Morning, Star," Cyborg said.

"Good-morning, friend Cyborg!" Starfire said, walking into the kitchen and hugging Cyborg.

He chuckled, hugging her back. "It's good to see ya, girl."

"It is good to see you, too," Starfire said, letting go of him and walking into the living room.

"You hungry? I'm cookin' breakfast," Cyborg said.

"I will get something for myself in just a minute!" Starfire called back to him.

Beast Boy saw Starfire and smiled. "Hey!" he said.

"Beast Boy!" she cried, bending down and hugging him.

He hugged her back and gasped. He then pulled her over to a corner of the room. "I need to ask you something," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back.

"In the future...did anything happen between me and Raven?" he asked.

She smiled. "You two were very happy."

"Is that it?"

"You two were dating."

He gasped. "Really?" he squealed like a five-year-old boy.

She nodded.

He screamed in excitement and hugged her. "Oh, this is great!"

She giggled. "Put me down, Beast Boy!"

He laughed and put her down. "Sorry...I'm excited, that's all."

"Let this stay between the two of us, okay?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because Raven might try to change the future if you told her this."

He nodded. "Gotcha."

**A/N: WAAAHHH! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I'm gonna take my time on that one...it should be up by Friday...probably not Wednesday, because I'm trying to look for this group's latest single that came out last week. (The name of the group is HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, and the song is Over, incase anyone knows where it is.)**

**POLL TIME (before I forget):**

**Three questions: 1) Who is your favorite / least favorite character? 2) What is your favorite / least favorite episode?**

**As for me...Raven is my favorite character...Terra is my least favorite character...and my favorite episode...hm...I don't have one, but my three favorite episodes (lol, it's a tie) is Wavelength, How Long is Forever, and Birthmark. My least favorite episode...hmm...Cyborg the Barbarian. Totally useless episode. (No offense to anyone who likes it, by the way.)**

**I POSTED TWO DAYS IN A ROW! YAY! Go me. Now, review!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Oh, my God, everyone here must hate me...(Dodges the tomatoes thrown.) DO NOT FEAR! I've been so...busy lately. End of Course exams and Gateway tests were last week, Final Exams are starting next Friday (the 20th) and end the 24th, and my Band concert (my final one with wearing the stupid ass uniforms) is tomorrow night...**

**...not to mention racking my head with information on TROQ, The Prophecy, Stranded, Overdrive, Mother Mae-Eye, and The End (parts one through three). Here's what I have gathered so far (to make up for my absence, I guess you could say), but note, these do not contain IMPORTANT spoilers (just minor, minor details):**

**TROQ:** If you haven't seen this episode yet, don't worry; it comes back on again this Saturday (for us people in the US, anyway). But, it's a pretty good Starfire episode, but not as good as "How Long Is Forever?"

**The Prophecy:** A Raven episode! (Smiles.) This episode pretty much explains why Slade is back, a little about Raven's past...and all you people who haven't seen it will be surprised by what is shown in this episode! (I watched part of it a while ago before watching Stranded, which I downloaded.)

**Stranded:** ROMANCE! FLUFF! ...the Titans get stranded on a planet...Raven is stuck alone, Starfire and Robin are stuck together, and BB and Cyborg are stuck together. Boy, this is one HELL of an episode!

**Overdrive:** Ehh...from what I've heard in the last hour, it's one of the better Cyborg episodes...not that I particularly care. The only good Cyborg episodes were in Season Three, and those were with Brother Blood. But, as a side note...nah, it's something about Cyborg speaking another language fluently...care to guess which?

**Mother Mae-Eye:** Um...well, the villain in this one is Seemore (I dunno who that is), and some person named Mother Mae-Eye is going to pay the Titans a little visit...note: if anyone is reading this and you're Canadian and you're willing to upload this episode to your computer, can you send it to me? I will be forever grateful!

**The End (Parts One through Three):** Well, on the TGN boards, there's been a rumor going around saying that this episode will premiere on July 4th. Note that Independence Day (for the US, which is 7/4) will be on a Monday. It's also rumored that they will show all three episodes back-to-back starting from 7 PM EST and will last until 8.30 PM EST. Now, this is just a rumor...but I'd be just as happy if it were shown on July 2nd, lol. But, as for any description...I've got nothing, really, except "The Titans are going up against their greatest enemy ever".

**Now, onto FABULOUS news! THERE'S GONNA BE A TEEN TITANS MOVIE! Here's what Greg Cipe's official site had to say:**

"_GREG will appear as Beast Boy in the upcoming Teen Titans Movie! The script is complete and is scheduled to begin production in late spring! Teen Titans has also been signed for another 13 episodes and has a new online video game!_"

**Boy, doesn't this make you happy? I've been shaking with excitement since about 2:45 this afternoon...I swear; everything about Teen Titans is getting better. LET'S ALL DANCE WITH JOY! (Dances with excitement.)**

**And now, for a small preview of the next (and final) chapter of this story:

* * *

**

**It's been three years since the last chapter, and so many things have been going on...**

"_What was that, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, turning around and looking at her._

"_I love you," Raven answered, sending him a small smile. He smiled back, saying, "I love you, too."_

**They've been going strong since the start, but something's going to happen that they've expected for a while now...**

"_I am saddened because I have to be returning home today and because of..." She paused. "...Us taking our separate ways, but I am trying to be as happy as I can."_

**But, of course, they'll still be the same Titans as they've always been!**

"_Dude, there was a ghost in my room and the weird thing is that it sounded just like Raven!" _

"_Two words...dumb...ass..."_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Simple Yet Complicated Love"!**

"_I'm...I'm going to miss you guys."_

"_I'm awaiting for you're arrival back...please don't stay for long." He looked over at her and saw that tears were running down her cheeks, yet she was still smiling.

* * *

_

**Damn me and my making up at the spur of the moment. I hope everything that I have said in this post was, err...up to your likings (story-wise).**

**Oh, before I watch America's Next Top Model, JOIN THE MESSAGE BOARDS! Go to my profile and click on my homepage. That way, you can role play as TT character. (Note: You might have to rejoin since the owner did a Spring cleaning a few weeks back.)**

**Bye-bye! REVIEW!**


	16. Prelude to the End of the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**A/N:** **THE FINAL CHAPTER! (Cries.) I feel...so sad. I mean, this story's ending! But, the story arc SHALL go on. The storyline's kinda getting switched around...and it'll take a while to write, but I'll explain that at the A/N at the bottom of the chapter! Now, reviews:**

**-Chapter 13-**

**Pickles12: **Um...I guess one of them could've been embarrassed by Star in her underwear...but I really just wanted to focus on getting her back, lol.

**ShiningStarr: **She didn't get raped! NO RAPE! Lol, this sounds like our CCS story...anyhoo, she got put into the past before she got raped.

**Moonlady9: **Star was about to get raped before she got sent into the past.

**Yeliak: **Yay, somebody's happy that Star returned! LOL, aren't we all? Robin and Starfire, riding on a white stallion, living happily ever after...damn, that sounds like some fairy tale I'd read! LOL!

**-Chapter 14-**

Moon-Princess-Meg: Oh, yay, you'll read the sequel! I'm a big BBRae fan, too. Hahaha, somebody else who doesn't like Terra! Bunny Raven used to be a good episode until they aired it three days in a row then kept on playing it over and over for weeks...now I don't watch it anymore.

**Jadedea: **Yeah, Every Dog Has His Day is the name of the episode. Err, all the future Titans were...I guess in the future, lol, and then Star just went back to the present by the help of Raven...

**Pickles12: **Thanks for reviewing every chapter of this story! I was surprised when my mailbox was filled with reviews...I guess Star was too traumatized (for the moment, anyway) to really ask about the names and all. I'm sorry about the cussing! I'm trying to cut down on that in real life...I guess I needed some humor.

**Scathic's warrior: **...are you being sarcastic? Lol, I guess I'm glad there's some BBxRae fluff, Star's back...yeah.

**RonLuver2005: **YAY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE TERRA! Yeah, Betrayal was kinda stupid. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yeliak: **Yay, your confusion's gone! Confusion gone with fluffiness...man, that sounds so cool. You're so right; the sequel WILL be 10x better! (Lol, sorry, kinda hyper right now.) Oh, wow, you don't like Cyborg the Barbarian either? Lol, what a coincidence. Anyway, I'm trying my best to write, write, write, but damn block schedules are getting in my way! ARG! Thanks for reviewing!

**ShiningStarr: **I like constructive criticism. She DIDN'T get raped! She got raped in a vision...but Raven saved her before anything could happen. And she was traumatized! Lol, I'm glad you like the story.

**Hoshi-ko88: **Hahaha! You must really hate Terra...I hope she doesn't come back. Woo, vulgar towards Terra...TRAITOR (not you, Terra)! I told my Mom the traitor was on the TV the other day, lol, and I was talking about Terra...funny how people hate her and she's a cartoon character. Funny how things work. Thanks for reviewing!

**-Author's Note-**

**lady of darkness055: **Well...everything I said about the episodes are true except The End – airdates are still rumors. And the movie is so gonna happen!

**Yeliak: **I'm glad to have made you a happy person! Ehh, I go to a couple of message boards (to find the info). I normally to the TGN (Titans Go dot Net) boards and TVTome TT boards. The movie is most likely going to be a cartoon movie...it'd take too much money (in my opinion) to do a live-action movie! Yeah, The Prophecy is gonna air June 4th. The episodes "The End" are NOT the last episodes of the series. Yes, there is going to be a Season 5 filled with 13 more episodes!

**StarfireLover: **Stranded was one of the most awesome episodes ever. I still need to watch The Prophecy, arg...

**Rose: **Ooohhh, presents...I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! There's a 'go stranded' dance? Awesome. You're going to have to show me that! LOL. I've decided against downloading "Overdrive". I saw the pics – it looks like another boring Cy episode to me. Heh, Cyborg is hilarious...'specially in Stranded.

**Pickles12: **The first ten minutes was basically just fighting...and a few funny lines inserted here and there. It sucks that every time Robin wants to save him, a monster or something comes in and distracts him! It totally sucks, lol.

**ShiningStarr: **...lol, I told ya your review response Friday, lol.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **The Teen Titans movie just got the "go ahead" about...a week ago. They just finished the script and the production is going to start very soon.

**Xox.Annie Potter.xox.: **I downloaded Stranded, lol, and I loved it. I SHALL UPDATE THIS STORY SOON! (Hugs reviewers.) Lol...

**Chapter Fifteen: Prelude to the Beginning of the End**

**x...three years later...x**

"Are they awake yet?"

"Nope."

"Dude, they're sleeping in, aren't they?"

"...By the looks of it...yes."

Beast Boy sighed. "It's bad enough what today is, and they just had to sleep in. I honestly expected Star to be awake, maybe crying or feeling kind of sad or something..."

"If she were truly said, then we would have seen it for a while now," Raven pointed out, getting up from the couch they were sitting on and walking into the kitchen.

Right then, Cyborg walked into the Main Room, grinning from ear to ear. "Mornin' ya'll!"

"Good morning," Beast Boy called from the lounge area.

"You okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked when Raven didn't respond.

"I've been better," the Goth girl admitted, taking an orange and peeling it.

"Good morning, everyone!" Starfire exclaimed, now walking into the room, a happy look on her face.

"Good Lord, girl, you seem so happy," Cyborg said, raising his eyebrows.

Starfire sighed. "I am saddened because I have to be returning home today and because of..." She paused. "...Us taking our separate ways, but I am trying to be as happy as I can."

"Good morning, Titans!" Robin said, proudly walking into the kitchen. (**It's crazy when they all walk in like that...don't kill me for doing this.**)

"Ooh, look who sounds so professional," Raven muttered, watching Robin fill a glass with water, a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Robin asked, walking over to her and patting her on the back. "I've always sounded professional."

"Um...sure," Raven said. "And don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pat me on the back."

"Um...can I ask why?"

"Eh...don't prefer being touched much," Raven explained. "I'm not saying this to be rude, but you of all people should know that."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be dating Beast Boy," Robin muttered a little too loudly.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, watching the TV. "I heard that!"

"You're not the only one," Raven muttered jokingly, causing Starfire and Cyborg to giggle.

"What was that, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, turning around and looking at her.

"I love you," Raven answered, sending him a small smile. He smiled back, saying, "I love you, too."

"Aww!" Cyborg said, clapping his hands together.

"You sound like we've never said that to each other around you before," Raven said, grabbing pieces of the orange and eating them.

"It was an 'aww' moment," Cyborg said. "Don't hurt me."

"I wasn't planning on doing so," Raven said, walking back over to the couches and sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Star?" Beast Boy called.

"Yes?" Starfire asked, sitting down on a couch across from them.

"I don't wanna sound rude, 'coz this probably will, but when are you leaving?" the changeling asked.

"Um..." Starfire put a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't know the exact time, but it's probably between seven and eight tonight."

"So, why are ya leavin' again?" Cyborg asked as him and Robin walked over to the other three of them. Cyborg sat beside Raven, and Robin sat next to Starfire.

"To do some training," Starfire explained. "I told my parents that when the Titans disbanded, if they would, anyway, that I would return to Tameran to do some extra training."

"For how long?" Raven asked.

"Um...well, it'll probably take less than a year," the alien girl explained. "But it may take longer; I don't know."

"So, what're we going to do today?" Robin asked.

The other four Titans looked at each other, shrugging. They remained silent for minutes, their minds thinking about what they should be doing.

"Maybe we could all go out one last time?" Beast Boy suggested. "Y'know, a movie, then we could go out to eat and walk around and talk and maybe stop by the arcade or something to play some games or whatever..."

The other Titans looked at each other, nodding. "Okay."

The sun was slowly setting. Shades of purple, pink, blue, orange, red, black, yellow, and green were spread across the endless sky. There were few clouds, creating the perfect scenery for such a beautiful sunset. Today's sunset was especially special, though – it was the Teen Titans final sunset together.

Each of the five Titans was sitting on (or around) the ledge that stood on the edge of rooftop. They were staring at the sunset, a small and comforting breeze blowing past them.

Robin had his arm around Starfire in a comforting, loving way. Her head was resting on his shoulder, a small smile displayed on her face. His mask was off, for he wanted this to be a special occasion for all of them (more or less for Starfire, though). In truth, he wanted to hold her forever. He didn't want her to leave to go back to her home planet, but he knew this was what she wanted, and he respected that with all her heart.

Beast Boy and Raven sat a good ten feet away from Robin and Starfire. Instead of sitting on the ledge, they sat in a chair. Beast Boy was laying on the chair, his eyes shut. Raven was lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest, her eyes also shut. Their hands were locked together, creating a pleasant, romantic scene for the other Titans (if they looked back at them).

The two of them decided to stay together once they got their stuff out of the Tower. They had already bought a nice apartment right outside of Jump City, and they had some of their stuff in it already. The "departing" of their friends saddened both of them, but they knew they had to go on and this was how they were dealing with it.

Cyborg sat off near the corner of the rooftop, which about fifteen feet away from Robin and Starfire. He had decided to head back to Steele City and fight some more with the Titans East. Like the rest of them, he was upset. Although his features clearly displayed more sadness than the rest of them, he kept his feelings bottled up inside of him.

"So, uh, what do you plan on doing after...you know?" Robin asked. He didn't speak too loudly, but the others could hear him fine. They hadn't discussed this while they were out – why need to discuss something so depressing while having a blast?

"I'm going to Steele City...fight and hang with the Titans East for a while," Cyborg explained.

"I'm gonna start looking for a job somewhere..." Beast Boy said. The other Titans knew how they had planned on moving in together.

"I plan on going to college," Raven said. "I want to study psychology...I'm starting this coming up year."

"What about you?" Starfire quietly asked Robin.

"I plan on moving back in with Bruce and working at Wayne Enterprises," Robin explained, his grip around Starfire getting slightly tighter.

They soon headed back inside. They had planned on leaving right after Starfire left, which they all knew would be a sad event. They quietly headed back to their rooms, silently packing. The Tower became engulfed in silence, an almost unbearable thing for each of the Titans in their final moments together.

Cyborg and Raven walked into the Main Room at about the same time, both carrying bags in their hands. It wasn't until they had both sat down when Cyborg asked, "Where's BB? I expected ya'll to be down at the same time..."

Raven shrugged. "Don't know."

Cyborg grinned. "Maybe ya should 'talk' to him, you know?"

She looked at him before a small smile appeared on her face. "Alright." She shut her eyes, and it was seconds later when a scream could be heard throughout the tower.

Right then, Beast Boy came running into the room. His bags were in his hands, and some articles of clothing were messily hanging out of it. He immediately ran over to Raven and gave her a hug.

"Um...might I ask why you're hugging me?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Dude, there was a ghost in my room and the weird thing is that it sounded just like Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven groaned, shaking her head. "Two words...dumb...ass..." she muttered, causing Cyborg to laugh.

"Hey, what's with the name calling?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Cyborg's laughter.

"I talked to you," Raven explained. "Telepathically. You know, through my mind?"

Beast Boy looked at her strangely for a moment before saying, "Ooh..."

"You're slow," Cyborg chimed in.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped. "Nobody was talking to you!"

"He gave me the idea," Raven told her boyfriend.

"Rae, what exactly did you say to him?" Cyborg asked.

"Boo-ya," she admitted, her voice monotonous.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Cyborg laughed and patted her on the back. "That's awesome!"

"No, it scared the living shit outta me," Beast Boy said. "I honestly thought someone was out to get me, even though it did sound suspicious."

"Yeah, we heard," Raven said. "But, Cyborg's right – it was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy murmured, taking Raven's hand in his and slightly swinging it around a little bit.

"Naw, aren't you two just the cutest couple ever?" Cyborg asked. He smiled and added (in a jokingly way), "Not like the other two. They're just cutesy and don't care to show their PDA."

"Oh, hah, hah, that was so not funny," Robin said, suddenly appearing next to them. "But, Beast Boy, why were you screaming?"

"Raven talked to me telepathetically," Beast Boy explained.

Starfire giggled as the two of them sat down on the couch across from them. "Don't you mean 'telepathically'?"

"Um...yes?"

"Dude, you will ALWAYS be the dopey, green, short BB we've always known," Cyborg said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Beast Boy exclaimed, glaring at his robotic friend. He then looked at Raven, a pleading look on his face. "Please, Rae, do something!"

"Will you two give it a rest?" Raven asked. "Cyborg, stop calling him names. Beast Boy, stop doing stupid things."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, nodding. "Okay," they agreed,

"You two will forever be bickering," Robin said. "Even at our...fifty year anniversary. You two will be fighting over who has better looking kids."

"That's stupid," Cyborg said.

"It's a good idea for a prank," Beast Boy said, grinning.

The other four Titans shook their head, grins on all their faces. Right then, a large ship could be heard landing on the rooftop. That's when it hit them all – the Titans were now over.

"Well...I guess this is it..." Robin muttered, taking Starfire's hands in his and walking to the rooftop, the others following him. Once they arrived there, they saw a large ship sitting on top of it.

Although nobody was outside of it, Starfire knew whoever was in there was waiting for her. "They're waiting for me to get inside," she explained so nobody would have to ask her what was going on.

The other four Titans smiled at her, a wave a sadness coming over each of them. They knew saying good-bye was going to be one of the hardest things to do. She was always there for them. She was one of the sweetest and caring people they would ever know.

Inside, Robin felt like crying. The pain inside him felt so bad that he felt tears forming in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

They kissed for a good minute or two before Starfire slowly pulled away. She turned around, smiling at the three other Titans. "I'm...I'm going to miss you guys."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven waved at her, solemn looks on their faces.

"We'll miss you, too," Raven said.

"Yeah, go do some training and come straight back," Beast Boy added.

"And contact us, of course," Cyborg added.

Starfire nodded. She then picked up her bags, gave Robin a quick kiss, and walked over to the ship. The doors opened and she walked into the ship.

"Greetings, Princess Starfire," a young Tameranian guy said.

"Hello," Starfire replied, sitting down on one of the couches as the ship flew towards her home planet.

Back outside, the Titans watched as the ship flew away from the Earth. It only took less than thirty seconds for them to not see the ship anymore. They slowly descended into the Tower and soon exited it. They took one final glance at the Tower before they got off the island and into Jump City to start their new lives as normal people.

**-THE END-**

**And now, a special preview for the sequel, "Giving It All Away":**

_**It's been three years since the Titans broke up, and they've been called back...**_

"_Yeah, anyway, Richard called her, and she called Vic, who called me because..." she paused._

"_Yeah?"_

"_We have to be Titans again."_

_**Each Titan has moved on; each now has their own life to go on and deal with.**_

"_Are you sure you can go to work today?" he asked her._

_She nodded. "Yeah. I few of the kids there have the flu, and some of them just had it," she explained, referring to the daycare center she worked at._

_**Read as they go through their final day as "non-superheroes"! (In Chapter one, anyway.)**_

"_Ya'll still live here?" _

"_Yup," Gar answered as they got out of the car. They all grabbed one of Vic's three bags and walked inside._

"_No more boxes, though," Raven said, opening their apartment door and walking inside._

**IT'S ALL OVER! (Hugs Raven plushie.) I feel happy because I FINALLY typed this chapter, but I'm sad because: 1. It's over, and 2. It'll take me a couple of weeks to write the next chapter. Starting next Wednesday and for a week after that, I'll be on vacation at Disney World with no Internet connection at all. I've got the first chapter almost written out, and it's so long that you all will love it! Now, here are some dates of new episodes:**

**June 4: The Prophecy  
June 11: Stranded  
June 18: Overdrive  
June 25: Mother Mae-Eye  
July 4: The End Parts 1-3 **

**Just as the author's note, the airdate for The End is still a rumor. As for the rest of the dates...The Prophecy is an official date, but all the sites are guessing for Stranded, Overdrive, and Mother Mae-Eye, which are most likely official.**

**Oh, yeah, here's the poll!**

**What are your favorite character episodes? Also, what music would you like to have on a Teen Titans soundtrack?**

**Here's what I have to say:**

**Robin: Masks  
Starfire: How Long is Forever?  
Raven: Birthmark, Spellbound  
Cyborg: Wavelength  
Beast Boy: Employee of the Month  
Terra: Aftershock Parts 1-2  
Group: Stranded**

**As for music...I'd love to hear the BG (background music) from: Wavelength, Employee of the Month, Birthmark, Spellbound, Aftershock Parts 1-2...there's probably more, but I can't think of any right now. **

**Thanks for reviewing for the other chapters and PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE! **


End file.
